Blue Moon
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: Chelsea's made a mistake. She married Denny, at the time she's happy and so sure of the future coming. But when the subject of having children comes up Chelsea freaks out. Will her marrige last? Or will a certain cowboy steal her heart?
1. How it all started

**I decided to re-write this chapter but there isn't much changed but bits here and there. And it's a lot more space out!**

**Okay so AGAIN I re-wrote this, for the second time! It's just not good enough! I'm actually going to re-write a lot of my stories (no change just improve) so until then I apologize.**

* * *

Blue Moon

Chapter 1: How it all started.

It's been now exactly one full year since I washed up on the shores of this island. And in that year I have done so much! I revitalized the island, I made a name for my farm by producing good quality produce and even through doing that I made a ton of friends and even got myself married to Denny, the fishermen.

Denny and I first met a season or two after I washed up here and as soon as we met we clicked. We were instant friends and we had so much in common I never seemed to get bored of talking with him or being around him. So of course being the romantic I am, I fell for him. Lucky for me he felt the same way.

I don't think I ever regret getting married so soon after only knowing each other for under a year but stupid things in my head keep getting to me, confusing me. But these little things don't really mean anything, do they? For one there's just a stupid myth about a bell ringing for the one your 'destined' to be with.

Load of bullshit if you ask me.

I mean I've seen weird, I've met the Witch Princess, I've met the Harvest Goddess. I've seen them have an argument. I've even had an argument with one of them! If you must know it was with the Witch over which one was better, teddy bear or dog. But that's beside the point. The point is that after seeing stuff like that, I don't really believe in destiny or fate.

But it's not like I don't think about it. I mean it kinda worries me that maybe the Harvest Goddess doesn't agree with my marriage and what if she does something to change it? I hope not..

Anyway, moving on...

My relationships with everyone on the island is really good. I have a lot of close friends like Julia, my best friend, and I'm pretty close to Natalie too, since we did wash up together. But sometimes shes a bit too stubborn but I love her all the same. Lanna and I well, I'm not sure she really likes me after I took away Denny from her. 'Cause it was pretty obvious she liked him.

But apart from her there's only one person who I'm not very close to. That is, Vaughn. Vaughn is; moody, anti-social and short tempered. I tried to be nice to him but I don't think he was taking any of that from me. I guess I still do try, and I will keep trying.

I never see Julia much now, so I'm glad that I've ran out of food. Well not too glad 'cause I have to buy some more but I get to speak to Julia for awhile.

I walked through the door to see Julia behind the counter and Vaughn sitting at it.

"Hi guys!"

Both of them look at me. Julia smiles and waves while Vaughn goes back to work.

"Chelsea! Need more food. I presume" I nodded. "Okay so that'll be 560g, please!" Julia said. I gave her the money.

"We'll put that in you food despencer for you."

"Okay, thanks."

I decided to make another attempt to talk to Vaughn.

"What you doing?" I asked looking at the paper work.

"Whats it to you?" Vaughn grunted still writing. I shrugged and turned to Julia.

Julia just shrugged. I guess that's Vaughn for you. I stayed to talk to Julia for awhile, catch up on anything missed. There wasn't much, Julia was still with Elliot. Natalie still with Pierre. Mark, Sabrina and Lanna still single.

Same boring stuff. I guess though the last big news was my engagment to Denny. I could still see telling Julia so clearly...

* * *

_'Julia! Julia!' I screamed running through the farmhouse door. "Julia! I have amazing news!' I was breathless from running from the beach to here. _

_"Chelsea, calm down! What happened?" I had the ring on my finger, I showed it to her so proudly._

_She screamed excitedly. _

_"OMG! He proposed! I can't believe it!" Mirabelle walked through. _

_"Whats with all the screaming? Is someone hurt? Are the animals OK?" Mirabelle panicked. Her eyes looking between the two of us._

_"No mam everyone's Ok, but look, look at Chelsea's finger" She lifted up my left hand to show Mirabell the ring. Her mouth opened slightly. _

_"Chelsea that's great news. I'm so happy for you! When do you plan on having the wedding?" She asked. _

_"In a week" I said. She smiled, and nodded in approval. She then said goodbye and went back through into the kitchen._

_Julia screamed again and pretty much bounced on me with excitement. "I can't believe it! My little Chelsea! Getting MARRIED!" She pulled me into a bear hug. I un-squeezed my arms from her grip and wrapped them around her too. _

_The door leading to the back of the shop opened. _

_"What the hell are you screaming at? Your giving me a headache!_ " Vaughn grumbled.

_"Chelsea's getting married! Isn't that great?" Julia said. It was like she was more excited than me!_

_He grunted in response and walked back through to, probably his room._

_"Never mind him Chels. I can't wait! I better be your maid of honour!" She put her hands on her hips and gave me a serious look_

_I laughed at how serious she looked. "Yes of course your my maid of honour!" She squealed once again, before starting on wedding details._

* * *

**Thanks for reading**_**. **_

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. Lanna's Plan

**Hi Guys this is my second chapter of my first story Blue Moon ! Hehe :) First I would like to say thank you for reading my story and thank you to MyNameIsAverage and Imabeemee for the reviews! And I'll make sure this chapter I won't do run-ons! well hopefully :) hope you can forgive me! Also I'd like to say that I don't update regularly and on a schedule I do it t my own pace but don't worry if i haven't updated in awhile it doesn't mean I've given up on the story just means I'm busy or it's a long chapter i hope this chapter will be longer than the last one but I guess the last one was just the lead up. So here we go chapter two ...**

**P.S This story will switch between P.V.O's Manly between Chelsea and Vaughn but there will be others like Denny and so-on :) enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Lanna's Plan

Lanna's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe it Denny and Chelsea got married? Why? Why? Why me? Didn't the Harvest Goddess know I was in love with him? It's been a season and 3 days, yeah I've been counting. And I know he's happy with Chelsea and everything and that makes me happy, but secretly I'm devastated. But of course he went for Chelsea I mean shes popular, kind, thoughtful and she's actually really pretty!

Chelsea and me used to be good friends, obviously Natalie and Julia were closer but I was up there. But when Chelsea declared her love for Denny I soon took a dislike to her and our friendship faded. She always said she'd never get married under the age of 25 but here she is married at 21! Her and Denny will have kids next, little chestnut curly haired and blue eyed children who will grow up to be little farmers and fishermen/women.

I woke up to the 15th of Spring a bight sunny day but it felt like another rainy, cloudy day. But I forced myself up and I decided to go fishing. At least I could still talk and hang with Denny. I dressed in my usual green dress, grabbed my fishing pole and headed out the door.

When I headed out I noticed all the couples :

- Pierre and Natalie

- Julia and Elliot

- Denny and Chelsea

Really their was only Vaughn and I left. I guess there was also Mark but he wasn't my type. And I am not going with Vaughn he is my most hated person on this island! Except from Chelsea but I could like her if she wasn't with the love of my life. As I made it to the beach I noticed Vaughn looking out at the sea so I decided to make conversation with him.

"Hey Vaughn!" I gipped when I stood beside him. He jumped and I laughed. He turned his head to glare.

"Go away" He mumbled.

"Awe is someone moody today?" I said making a baby face. He grunted and looked out at sea again. I was gonna give up when I thought of something.

"You like Chelsea, right?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye. He glanced at me and thought for a moment.

"She's alright. I guess. Why?" He said. I smiled to myself he'd never say that about anyone.

"Do you like Denny?" I asked. I saw his hands ball up, but he released them after a few seconds. Ha! I knew it he did like Chelsea ... and now for the response...

"It's none of your business" BINGO! DING! DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! I grinned just as I suspected. Me and him ached for Chelsea and Denny to break up! My plan of action. Hehehe.

"Would you mind if I asked you to help me with a certain plan of mine?" I asked my eyes questioning.

"Sorry. I don't do favors for people I don't like." He grumbled. I sighed he was one tough cookie! **-I've always wanted to say that!- **

"Yeah. Gathered. But I think you'll like this" I said leaning in towards to him. He rolled his eyes and grunted for me to go on.

"Well, I suspect you don't like the fact Chelsea and Denny are together. So since me and you like them we'll make them fall for us and break them up!" It was the perfect plan I love Denny he loves Chelsea. Ahh I could see it now the victory of being in Denny's arms. Like the way it's meant to be.

"Your crazy, and I don't love Chelsea" He said still staring at the ocean.

"Well do it for me" I sighed I knew he'd never say yes but it was worth a shot right? "You could easily fall for her later shes a pretty girl with many talents." That should weigh the scales a bit. He rolled his eyes again.

"Just leave me alone you crazy blonde" He said. That hurt, I could be crazy but he made it sound really bad.

He stood up and walked away after that and left me standing staring at the afternoon sun, it was pretty bright and very hot. I decided I'd do some fishing since it would get my mind off of things. I must of sat there for about 2 hours when I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Denny smiling down at me.

"Hi there Lanna. Having fun fishing?" He grinned. I couldn't help myself smile back he was so handsome.

"Hey Denny, yeah I've only had a few catches today though" I squeaked. My heart was thumping in my chest as he came and sat down next to me his shoulder touching mine. We sat there for goddess knows how long and all I could think about was how I wanted to tell him, to pick me over her, that I love him more than that bitch ever could!

"Hey Lanna how can you persuade a girl to want to have kids without pressuring them?" My heart stopped Denny wanted kids with her? But I couldn't answer not just because my throat was dry and my head was spinning at the _thought_ of them, but because I didn't know. 'Cause I've always wanted my own kids. To see them grow up and have kids.

He continued "It's 'cause I've been asking Chels for ages, but she says she ain't ready yet" He sighed "And I want them really bad"

"Me too" I murmured, hoping he wouldn't hear. But he looked at me with big brown eyes. I shook my head.

"Well Denny I really don't know but my best advice is to wait, she'll tell you when shes ready, but do be warned she may never want to." His eyes widened but went back to the ocean in seconds.

"Thanks" He said before leaving. Haha! That should do it! He'll be even more worried now that should make a tear, right? Well now all I have to do is scare Chelsea away from wanting kids! Hehehe.

Well I could go up to the farmhouse and talk to Chelsea for a bit and then go home it was only 3PM and I know at this time Denny goes to the Jungle to fish before heading home so I had a good 3 hours. Long enough I thought as I walked up to the farm house.

When I got there Chelsea was in the field grooming her cows. Still? I walked over to her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" I squeaked.

"Oh I don't know, Vaughn maybe?" She said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I joked acting hurt. As I went to stand in front of her.

"So how's it going?" I asked.

"It's good my farms going well. Me and and Denny are fine" She smiled but it never did reach her eyes. But I shrugged it off.

"So Denny was telling me about him wanting children with you! Is that true?" I asked. She nodded looking a bit sad. "Well congratulations!" I said giving her a hug but she pushed me away.

"Were not having children now. I don't want them now." She sighed "I love Denny and I really want to be with him but, don't tell him this but I...I..." She trailed off a tear in her eye she gnawed at her lip before continuing. "It's just...I...can't see...me and him...well...having chil...children...to...together" She looked down as she said this and I saw a tear fall to the ground.

I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed them tight.

"Chelsea, of course you don't want kids now. Your 21 for goddess's sake!" I said trying to comfort her. Well that was easy. She shook her head.

"I do want children of my own though!" She wailed. Ok Now I was confused she loved him but she didn't want kids with him?

"So what are you doing?" I asked still trying to sound sympathetic.

"Doing what?" She said looking at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Well, to be honest, why are you...well...ya' know...still with him?" I asked. She looked she wasn't angry her face was thoughtful surprisingly. But she sighed and said "Thank you Lanna I see your point, but I love him, I'm not angry at you I know you were just being a friend, but I want time alone. So I think you should leave" She smiled at me. I don't blame her it was hard to think about.

I guess I did feel guilty I was doing a horrible thing. And then I realized I can't do this to Denny. If he wants me I'll always be their for him but he has own life, and I didn't want to get involved.

* * *

Denny's P.O.V:

It scared me to think that Chelsea may never want kids and more I thought about it the more it scared me. Lanna's words were echoing in my head _'she'll tell you when shes ready, but be warned she may never want to'_. As walked back home with my bucket of fish I wondered if it was true. My heart would break if it was true I wanted kids so bad!

But Chelsea would for me right? I kinda felt sorry for Lanna though, she wanted them as much as me. and she had no-one.

I continued my way back home for the night all I wanted to do was go home and go to bed. I was too tired. I put the fish in the shipping box before going inside the farmhouse. When I got in I was greeted by the smell of cooked fish, which made my mouth water. I could stay up a little while longer right?

It's been a season and so many days since me and Chelsea got married and probably the best three seasons of my life. First I'm with the girl I love, second every night I come to a warming house with food on the table, and of course a loving wife. And lastly there's no pressure about settling down anymore!

I guess the only bad thing is... well you know... but I'm sure that will come with time right? ...Right?

After our meal we both settled down to go to sleep.

And I fell into a dreamless sleep ...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I don't know when my next up date will be. as you can probably tell this chapter -as I promised- was wayyy longer! I hope this chapter was better than the last. :) **

**And I know Lanna seems really evil. and in this she kinda is, but really it isn't all her fault she is in love and also she does really like Chelsea but is just a bit heartbroken. Actualy no REALLY heartbroken! Oh and the next chpter is Chelsea's P.O.V on the whole child thingyy and mabey a bit of Vaughn but I'm not sure I'll see how it goes ;)**

**So yeah, thats it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reviw! I'll be wating for them!**

**wipe-your-tears ;) xx**


	3. Fighting

**Well hello there again :) This is my third chapter I know I can't believe it either! Heehee anyway I just feel like I'm on a role with this story and I'm really excited about whats gonna happen ;) I don't have it all figured out but it just comes to me all at once! and I'd like to say this story will take as long as it needs so it could be quite a long story by the end like 20 chapters! But don't get your hopes up cause it may only be as long as 10 chapters or less! but I doubt for the even less!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters! :( sadly.**

**Really sorry about the spellings :( hope you can forgive me **

**Thanks for reading and remember REVIEW! please. So on with the story ... OH THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED AND EDITED, SLIGHTLY**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fighting

Chelsea's P.O.V:

I couldn't sleep. Was Lanna right? What was I doing with Denny? But I could't divorce him not just because I literally couldn't -the church doesn't allow it-. But I couldn't do it because I love him. But if I can't see a future with him am I really in love with him? Of course I am in love with him I married him didn't I? Was I falling out of love with him? No that's impossible. I looked over at Denny he was fast asleep.

My eyes started to feel heavy and I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Nearly 3 seasons later:

I woke up early this morning I felt better than I had in 3 seasons. It's been...weird since I confessed to myself that I was slowly falling out of love with Denny. It had left me feeling so down and unhappy. I was afraid it may lead to depression but I kept away from that by taking extra care of my animals and spending extra time with the locals.

Mondays and Tuesdays I'd spent at Taros and Pierre's with Natalie. Wednesdays and Thursdays I'd spend at Mirabelle's with Vaughn it was awkward at first but I was determent to become friends with him, and -I think- it worked! Which I was happy about.

And then Fridays I'd spend time talking to everyone around the island and either go to the mine or go fishing. And finally on Saturday and Sunday I spend with my best friend Julia! It keeps my mind off of things at least I do get lonely very easy these days.

Me and Denny well, we fight a lot more now and it makes me sad to think that I'm hurting him but I can't help myself. And we argue over the smallest things! I once went for 3 days without talking to him and it was all over how he hadn't brought home enough fish that day. I don't hold grudges either. Somethings changed in me and I don't like it. The main thing we argue about is having children I know he's been thinking about it even before marriage but I'm 22 and I'm not ready!

It was Tuesday so I went down to Taros to meet Natalie. Natalie, as usual, was in her room trying to ignore everyone especially Elliot. I put my hand on her foot when I walked over to her.

"Fuck off Elliot your not getting an apology" She said her eyes closed tight.

"Nat, it's Tuesday" I said. Her eyes snapped open realizing it was me.

"Oh, sorry Chels. I thought you were Elliot." She said sitting up. I shrugged. It was like her to forget I came on Tuesdays.

"So you and Denny still fighting?" Natalie asked.

I'd told her and Julia about mine and Denny's problems. I guess the reason I told them was because, really, they forced it out of me. I never share my problems. But them knowing is a lot better 'cause when I'm with them they try to make me feel better. I appreciate it.

"Chelsea? You there?" Natalie had a worried look on her face and I snapped out of my thoughts. I nodded "Sorry" I muttered.

"Well, hello answer the question" Natalie could get impatient.

"em..." I sighed, I would of said no but I'd never get away with it. "Yeah" I admitted, looking down. "It's gotten worse" I mumbled. I was on the brink of tears at this point, but I forced them back.

"Aw Chelsea, what happened?" She asked putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Well...it was last week I had just finished my normal day, y'know, farming and it was a Wednesday so I'd been with Vaughn. And when I got home Denny came in drunk. He was all over the place knocking things over and swearing. I got quite scared so I sent him to bed. And...well...be-before...he..." I trailed off my eyes were full, my throat was tight.

"It's okay Chelsea I'm here for you." Natalie comforting me helped a little and I continued.

"He said something about Lanna, I couldn't hear him properly, but it was something about children and Lanna wanting them as well as him." I shuddered but continued "But when I asked him in the morning he had no idea what I was on about" I looked at Natalie she was in deep thought.

"Chelsea I have no idea what that means but I'd keep an eye on him just in case."

We said no more after that. We went to see Pierre, he cooked for us as he normally did. And I went home at about 9 o'clock to go straight to bed.

* * *

I woke up on Wednesday happily thinking to myself that Vaughn was on the island. I jumped out of bed and quickly done my chores before heading over to Mirabelle's. As usual Vaughn was in the back taking care of the animals. He hadn't heard me so crept up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Rawrrr!" I screamed.

"Chelsea, how many times have I told you? You're not an Lion!" He said standing up. I still had my arms around his neck, so when he stood up my feet were off the ground. I got down and crossed my arms over my chest pouting, like a stubborn child.

"Your spoiling the dream Vaughn!" I said acting upset. He chuckled. I've heard him laugh before but it was still strange to hear it.

"Sorry, but not all dreams come true" He said softly.

"Okay then so how often do dreams come true?" I asked half joking.

"Hm... probably once on a Blue Moon" He said.

"Dammit, now I'm gonna have to wait for when the Moon turns blue for my dream to come true!" I said still acting upset.

"Oh and what is your dream Chelsea?" He asked his eyebrow raised.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true!" I smirked at him.

"Isn't that wishes?" He asked. Smart arse messing with my head. I stuck out my tongue at him playfully.

"Well whats your dream then Vaughn?" I said kneeling down to pet one of the sheep.

"If your not going to tell me yours, there's no chance you'll get to know mine" He said. He was being tricky but I didn't want to push it. My dream was for myself and myself only! So I gave up and helped him with the animals.

The rest of the day was good me and Vaughn just hung out. Until about 8 o'clock when I decided to go home he walked me back to the farmhouse before saying goodbye and going back home. But when I got in strangely Denny wasn't in...

* * *

Denny's P.O.V

I glanced at the clock it was 7PM already? Where had the day gone? Most of the day I had spent fishing until about an hour ago when Lanna had invited me to accompany her for dinner at the diner.

We had just finish our first course, I wanted to be back for Chelsea but it's not like anything would happen right? Nothing ever did anymore. I sighed at the thought, god I love Chelsea but now I wondered was it enough? What was I thinking? Things were gonna get better, right? In the back of my mind I knew I was lying.

The owner came over to collect the plates "Are you ordering dessert tonight?" He asked.

"Erm... Y'know what? I think I might" Lanna said looking at the menu. The owner nodded "One second then" He said taking away the plates.

"Are you staying for dessert Denny?" She asked there was slight hope in her eyes.

"I should get going, Chelsea will be home and she'll be worried." I could tell she was upset.

"Please I don't want to be here by myself." She begged. There was a desperate look in her eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but if I get wrong I blame you" I said half joking. I knew Chelsea could get angry quite easily. Well now a-days she could.

"Okay!" She squeaked. It was so cute. Wait did I just think that? Well she was cute but of course Chelsea was cutter. I hadn't seen Chelsea cute and happy since the first season of our marriage. It made my heart feel heavy. Were we meant to be? No Denny don't think that! Urgh your so stupid!

The owner came back over for our orders. I ordered the Pumpkin Pie and Lanna ordered the Chocolate Sponge.

"So are you and Chelsea doing okay?" Lanna asked. I shrugged looking down.

"Denny if there's anything upsetting you, y'know you can tell me." Her hand covered mine and she looked at me with her hazel eyes.

"We've been fighting a lot." I admitted.

"What about?" Lanna asked. The food came and I took a bite out of my pie before continuing.

"Children" I said taking another bite. She sighed.

"Denny y'know you can't force her into something." She said. I just nodded. I already knew this, just, I wish I could force her into this, though. Couldn't she see that it would make it better, I'm sure a child would strengthen our relationship.

"I know but if she loved me, she would do it wouldn't she? I mean she can see us having kids in the future anyway can't she?" I looked up. Lanna's face told me that she knew something behind the words I was saying.

"Can't she?" I repeated. Lanna still looked at me her mouth opened but closed again. There was something she wasn't telling me.

"Lanna if there's something that Chelsea's told you, you have to tell me" I said putting my other hand, without the fork in, on her hand. She shook her head.

"I can't" She choked. Tears brimmed her eyes.

I stood up I knew there was something. I had to go home. Lanna looked up at me.

"Well if your not going to tell me I'll get it out of Chelsea!" I shouted. Everyone turned their heads. I didn't care I was extremely angry at this point. Why was she keeping things from me? So I stormed out with Lanna shouting after me telling me to stop and listen to her. But I ignored her and continued.

When I made it back to the farmhouse I stormed in slamming the door behind me and waking Chelsea up.

"Chelsea Rose Chapton! There is something your not telling me and I demand to know what it is right now!" I shouted. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed giving me a confused look.

"Denny, first what the FUCK its 8:30 and you've just came in! Second don't EVER use my full name! And third what the HELL there is NOTHING I haven't told you!" She screamed back.

"Well I was at the diner and Lanna and I were talking and I asked if you could see us having children together and she said she couldn't tell me!" I calmed a bit down but my voice was still sharp.

"And you think I'm keeping something from you?" She said her arms folded across her chest.

"No, I KNOW your keeping something from me!" I said. She shook her head.

"Look Denny just think how stupid your making this" she sighed "I'm going back to bed" She climbed back into bed and sat up looking at me straight, "Are you joining me then?" She asked. I looked at her. I needed to calm down.

"No I'm staying at Lanna's tonight" I declared before walking out.

* * *

I walked back to the diner to find Lanna had left so I walked down to her house. When I reached it I balled my fist and tapped on the door twice. When Lanna opened the door she was wearing a short teal green silky nightgown and a pink silky dressing gown on top. Which I have to admit turned me slightly on.

"Yes" She asked her cheeks bright pink.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? Chelsea and I just had a huge fight." I said, scratching the back of my head out of awkwardness.

"Of course, what happened?" She asked as I walked in. I'd never been into Lanna's house before. On the walls hung photos and pictures of Lanna and her fans. In the main room was a pink bed, a table, the usual essential's and in the corner were three fishing rods.

When I sat down at the table I explained what happened between Chelsea and I and the full way through Lanna listened very carefully. When I was done she sat silent awhile.

"Denny, I'm sorry for what happened. And I know your worried but don't you trust Chelsea?" She asked.

I looked at her confused well of course I did. I nodded.

"So why are you so worried?" She asked. That was a good point why was I so concerned if I trusted her? Lanna was right.

I sighed but nodded "Your right Lanna, I don't know why I'm getting so wound up. But do you mind if I still stay here? I might need to let Chelsea cool off too!" Lanna nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up and we can stay up and talk for awhile?" she suggested. I nodded and smiled gratefully. I made my way into the bathroom, figuring that it was through the only door in the rest of her house. I shut the door and began to undress myself.

I took off my black vest and untied my purple jumper. I looked at my half naked self, I guess you could say I was well muscled but that was from fishing everyday. I wondered if this would make Lanna feel uncomfortable but I continued anyway and washed my face before joining Lanna back in the main room.

When I sat down I saw Lanna's cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "What?" I asked. Looking at her cheeks. She shook her head looking away.

"It's just I've never seen you shirtless" She admitted.

"Oh sorry do you mind? I could always put my shirt back on." I said a bit embarrassed now. I guess it may of been a wrong move to keep my shirt off.

"No it's alright" She paused "Erm...so where do you want to sleep? You could sleep in my bed if you want"

"Nah It's okay I'll sleep on the floor" I'd feel rude if I took the bed. Plus I slept on the floor for years. She just nodded, lost in thought.

"Hey can I have a look at your fishing rods?" I asked standing up.

"Sure, sure" Lanna got up with me and we walked over to the corner of the room. I gazed at them they were some good fishing rods. They must of been expensive. They looked a lot more expensive than mine, but the one I used was my special fishing rod, so I didn't mind. I don't know how long me and Lanna stood there but it was so comfortable.

"It's a amazing collection" I said softly. She looked at me with her soft hazel eyes.

"Thanks" She half whispered. I don't know what it was but I got the urge to put my arm around her waist, so I did. She shuffled closer to me so the side of her head was against my chest. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we stood together for a while looking at the display.

But I wasn't even looking at it anymore I was more concentrating on the fact Lanna was standing beside me so close and I had the biggest urge to lean down and bring her lips to mine. "Denny, I know your married so I know this maybe uncomfortable for you, I think-" but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

Before I knew it though, I was so carried away. I was tugging at her nightgown and she was tugging at my pants. But all the way through this I never even thought about her never even thought about my wife, Chelsea.

* * *

**So there you go! Cliff hanger much ;) But I'll update as soon as I can but I do have school on Monday so I'll try my best.**

**Yes I know I said I'd put in a Vaughns P.O.V but it didn't fit into this chapter sorry :(.**

**But I'll try to put him in soon. At the minite it's mostly Denny and Lanna and a bit of Chelsea. But everything will come together in time. No worries :).**

**And...**

**REVIEW Please! It makes me happy to no that people read my story and if you wanna give me tips I'm happy to take them. So please don't be afraid. I won't bite.**

**P.S Yes Lanna and Denny have just kissed but will it lead to an affair? Stay tuned...**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. Aniversairy

**Hi again! This is my fourth chapter WOOW! So happy. first thanks for the reviews.**

**UnwrittenMemory: Really sorry but this is meant to be and C&V story not C&D SORRY!**

**Kubbie: Thanks I never realized that I was putting PVO not POV. Stupid me. The way I've put Vaughn is the way I'd see him when he likes Chelsea. But he'll be his normal grouchy self with other folk. **

**So thank you for the reviews, They brighten my day. So I would like more ;).**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own harvest moon or any of the characters! *sigh***

**So on with the story...! THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Anniversairy

Chelsea's P.O.V:

I looked over at the clock it was 8 in the morning. Shit. If Taro knew about this I'd be dead meat by now. I sat up groaning and the first thing that came to mind was Denny. Should I of told him? But I was still scared would he hate me? I had to go and talk to him. He was my husband either way.

I got up and got dressed quickly before running out the house. I'd take care of my animals later. I made it to the east town Lanna's house was in view when I saw Denny step out. So I decided to wait for him to come to me.

When he stepped out the house he turned around to face Lanna and in my opinion Lanna was wearing some revealing clothes! Denny looked at her for a second and then bent down to ... kiss Lanna! I couldn't believe it he was kissing another woman! If he just let go now it would be fine I'd let it off as a friendly kiss but he didn't...

He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They stumbled a bit and they tripped over Lannas dressing gown belt and they landed on the floor, with Denny on top. Their lips still pressed together.

I would of laughed. If it were someone else. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I turned on my heel and ran back to the farmhouse.

I ran as fast as I could I passed a few people including Vaughn.

"Chelsea?" He called after me but I kept running.

I was gonna go inside my house but Denny would find me their. He never came to the barns.

It was Winter so I didn't have crops to tend. This was the season of mine and Denny's anniversary. What was the date today? I thought about it while walking into the chicken coop.

It's the 12th of Winter. On this day one year ago I was the happiest woman in the world. One year later the most brokenhearted woman in the world!

After feeding Cluck, Yellow, Spicky and Chump I went to the barn. My three Cows and two Sheep were looking unhappy without their food. but gave me cheerful Moos and Baas when I put fodder in their food holders.

Firstly I gave love to my Sheep, Cloud and Snowball. Then I went over to my calf Betsy I couldn't milk her so I just gave her love. Then I went to Moody and got a bottle of milk and put it in my rucksack. Finally I went to Jill, who I named after my sister Jill, She was the first animal I got for this farm, to be honest she was my favorite, but I didn't tell the others that. **-lol-**

While I was milking Jill I heard someone clear their throat. I finished off petting Jill and turned around. And in the door way was Vaughn.

"Chelsea. Are you Ok?" He asked his eyebrows together in concern.

"Yer I just came back to see to my animals before they got upset." The excuse was good. Or so I thought.

"Chelsea don't lie to me. Your upset. Your eyes are bloodshot and your cheeks are wet." He pointed out. My hands rose to my cheeks they were still wet of crying. I sighed. I wasn't gonna get away with it. I thought of making up another it was no good. But then he was my friend so I could tell him.

"If you really want to know..." I said. He nodded for me to continue. I paused and looked at him he looked back at me we studied each other before I opened my mouth to confess..

"I don't think... I'm in love... with Denny... anymore" I bit my lip looking at his expression. He showed nothing at first before looking a bit confused. I could tell there were questions he wanted to ask as it filled his eyes giving me a questioning look.

So I continued and I told him the full thing, from last night till this morning. It took me awhile cause of the crying and sobbing. But he patted me on the sholder to comfort me. I knew he was trying his best and I felt grateful towards him for that.

When I was finished I looked over at him. He stopped for a minute thinking about the whole story. His face turned into a scowl.

"I can't believe he would **do** that to you!" He half shouted. I let him calm down a bit.

"It's our anniversary today." I admitted glumly looking down. That was the one thing I couldn't get my head round. It had only been a year. This made me feel even worse and more tears started spilling over. I looked at Vaughn he was staring at me. He put his hands on the sides of my face and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"I know this must be awkward for you Vaughn, you don't have to-" He didn't let me finish.

"No I'm not going to let you be upset over some stupid fisherman, that has no idea how lucky he is" His eyes were soft. Did he mean it? Was Denny lucky to have me?

"Thanks Vaughn" I said. He nodded with a small smile. He let go of my face, but kept his eye on mine.

His purple eyes bored into mine. He was very good looking, his silver hair covering most of his eyes, his high cheekbones and strong jaw. I though about why he would wear his hat. I couldn't understand. Why did he hide? Most of the time you couldn't even see his eyes because of his stupid hat. At that moment for some strange, unknown reason I wanted to steal his hat away and never give it back.

"You Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but I feel happy around you, I never feel like this around anyone, even my aunt Mirabelle and Julia" This surprised me, I made him happy? I guess that was nice to know. I smiled hoping he would to. But he only gave me a small smile, it was good enough.

I looked around the barn my animals were calm and lying around. I felt Vaughn's hand brush the side of my face. I turned back to him. He moved his hand down my jaw to my chin. He tilted my head up. He smiled bending down till our foreheads touched. I could feel his breath on my face. Was he going to kiss me? His lips were so close. I braced myself. My heart started to race I wanted this so bad, but I could't. I leaned back.

His hand dropped down to his side. I felt guilty. Had I been leading him on?

"Sorry" I murmured.

"No it was me. I'm sorry" He said looking away. I couldn't help but feel bad for him I wanted to reach out and give him what he wanted but that would make me a cheat. And I couldn't do that to myself, or to Vaughn.

"Sorry it's just no matter what Denny has done I can't cheat on him" My heart was so heavy saying this.

"But I thought you didn't love him?" He said. I could still tell he was sorry for almost kissing me though.

"I know. I don't. But we're still married you must understand?" I said. He nodded.

"Well I'm very sorry ma'am" He tipped his and started to walk I stopped him and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't respond at first but after a minute he put a arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you" I whispered. Before I let him walk back to Mirabelle's.

* * *

Vaughn's P.O.V:

Argh! I can't believe I almost kissed Chelsea! I didn't even think of her that way! Of course she was a friend. She was my best friend, one of my only friends. But I didn't like her like that. I stormed into Mirabelle's house angry with myself and went straight to my room. Why did I? Get a fucking grip! I even showed that much emotion. She was going to think I was weak. I punched the wall in frustration. It hurt my hand but I didn't care, I was too angry.

"Vaughn?" Mirabelle called. I ignored her I wanted to be alone.

Stupid!Stupid!Stupid Vaughn! What the hell are you doing? My door opened. It was Julia.

"Vaughn?" She asked walking in.

"Go away" I muttered.

"Vaughn, stop being a asshole! And tell me what happened you haven't been this moody in months! You and Chelsea had a fight didn't you?" She was right ever since I became friends with Chelsea I've been nicer. Towards Mirabelle and her.

"No, I'm just in a bad mood" I said gruffly. i was telling the truth we hadn't fought, it was just me being a stupid, dumb ass! She rolled her eyes

"Whatever you say but you know you can always talk to me and mam." she said leaving the room.

I knew I could talk to them but right now I didn't want to. I wanted to sleep. And try to drown out my troubles for a good few hours.

* * *

Chelsea's P.O.V:

Since I didn't hang out with Vaughn I went to the mine to get a present for Denny. I knew he hated Junk Ore so that's what I got him. It was perfect! Ha! As I made it back down the mountain I found Natalie crying.

"Natalie?" I asked bending down to her level.

"Great" She moaned.

"Natalie, please tell me what happened!" I begged. I hated seeing one of my best friends like this.

"Pierre dumped me!" She wailed. Goddess I'd be quite happy if I were her.

I sat next to her putting my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Tell me what happened"

She explained everything down to the last detail.

"I know this is nothing compared to whats going on with you and Denny but I really thought I was in love y'know?" She sighed her eyes were still red but she'd calmed down.

"Nat, I know you wouldn't cry for no reason. But there's gonna be someone so much better for you. That doesn't always talk about food!" I laughed

"Hey! Denny always talks about fish!" she protested.

"Ha! and You'd think that's the reason I'm divorcing him!" I said. I hadn't realized what I'd said though until I saw Natalies face.

"You what?" She asked. Gobsmacked. Oh shit I wasn't meant to say THAT!

"Erm well I'm kinda divorcing Denny" I said looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I can't stand fighting with him anymore y'know I do still love him, in a way, but the main reason is... he's having an affair" I said keeping the tears back.

"With WHO! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" She shouted.

"It was Lanna but don't please! I don't care anymore about Denny. He's broke my heart so I'm gonna break his." I didn't exactly know how but I will.

"Look Natalie I've got to go but I'll see you later and I think you and Mark might be good together" I said walking away.

When I got back to the farmhouse Denny still wasn't in so I decided to start with the meal. I decided to make stew. Denny didn't really like stew much. But I did so that's what we were gonna have!

I set out the bowls with the stew in and sat down waiting for him to come in. I waited and waited but he never came so after waiting for half and hour I decided to eat. I drank a glass of wine and started to prepare my dessert when Denny came in.

I looked at the clock 7PM late on our anniversary.

"Honey I'm home!" He declared walking up to me.

"I would of never guessed" I muttered. He swung me around and pulled me into a forcefull kiss I allowed it but I didn't kiss back. Stupid Lannas lips had been all over them.

"Whats all this? Why is there wine and everything?" He asked looking at the table. I put my hands on my hips and gave him an upset look.

"What do you think?" I asked

"Honey I honestly don't know" He said giving me a hug. I pushed him away and looked him in the eye had he seriously forgot?

"Your not being serious?" I asked. He nodded

He smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? Is it an special occasion?" I put two fingers on each sides of my temples

"Denny, it's our anniversairy" I whispered. He looked at me in dis belief.

"Your lying!" He said. He had hit my last nerve.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT! CAN'T YOU REMEMBER THE DAY WE GOT MARRIED!" I screamed.

I heard a knock on the door so I turned away from Denny to answer it. It was Vaughn.

"Hi. Is this a bad time? I heard shouting" He said looking over my shoulder to a bewildered Denny.

"No, Denny just forgot that it was our anniversairy today. Do you wanna come in?" I asked. Vaughn looked at me with an expression that said '_really?'. _I nodded.

"No. I just wanted to say sorry for today and, well... y'know. And I'll see you next week. I guess..." He trailed off.

"Nah it's okay and yeah till next week!" I said. He tipped his hat and walked away. I watched him go before closing and the front door and turning back to Denny. Who was still looking confused.

"Chelsea are you sure it's our anniversary?" Denny asked.

"Yep!" I walked over to the calender and it read 12th Winter. Mine and Denny's anniversary with and big heart around it. He walked over to take a look. "Told you" I said.

"Okay hunnie I'm sorry. But can we talk about something?" He asked grabbing my wrist and pulling us onto the bed. "Well we've been together for a year now and I was thinking, maybe now we could have kids!" He looked at me hopfully.

I glared.

* * *

**How will Chelsea react? stay tuned.**

**Sorry for any bad mistakes and I know the characters are a bit OOC but this is my vision of them sorry!**

**REVIWES PLEASE! I'd love you forever!**

**So thank you for reading Blue Moon so far No idea when next chapter will come hopfully very soon and I'm suprised how quick this chapter was written I'm just so fixed on it right now! Heehee!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	5. Divorce

**So this is my 5th chapter already! Woop Woop!**

**I would just like to randomly say that the scene with Vaughn almost kissing Chelsea was the first scene I actually worte but I decided to put a back up to it and I needed a a reason why Chelsea pushed him away :( Sad Stuff.**

**Also after this fanfic I think I'm gonna do a ChelseaXVaughn one again! But it'll be from the start cause for some reason I do prefer it that way -don't ask why- But I am putting on this first!**

**And thanks for the reviews Guys!**

**Naty17: I have to say this but your epic! That was the most randomest review but I loved it all the same! And at the minute I'm not planning any inappropriate scenes. And I do like your idea.**

**Kuubie: That was also a very random review but it was awesome. And yeah I could -somehow- imagine Vaughn with spiky hair! :D**

**Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to write it for every chapter so for the rest of my story I dont own Harvest Moon or any of the characters :(**

**The chapter... THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Divorce

Chelsea's P.O.V:

Was he serious I'd just seen him cheat on me with Lanna and he was asking to have my children. This was way over the line. "I'd rather eat my own arm off" I said to him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Denny, I don't know how to tell you this but..." I took in a deep breath trying to control the anger. "Denny this morning, I went to go to Lanna's to talk to you about what had happened the night before and well...when I was close to the house I saw the door open and...err..." I left I there.

Denny widened in horror. He realized what I'd saw.

"Chelsea, I'm so so-" I cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Look Chelsea it didn't mean anything!" He begged. He was trying to get me to face him. I shook my head.

I rolled my eyes, 'didn't mean anything, my ass!' "That is what I call, BULLSHIT!"

"Chels-" He started.

"DON'T YOU CHELS ME!" I screamed. I picked up his bag and went to the draw. And started packing his stuff.

"Chelsea, what are you doing?" He asked walking over to me. I kept packing ignoring him as best as I could. When there was none of his stuff in the draw I moved to the closet.

"If you just give me another chance!" He begged. He was kneeling on the floor, his hands pressed together. I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes.

"No, Denny I can't give you another chance. I can't get hurt again" I spat at him. He winced. I squeezed my eyes shut while chucking the bag at him.

"Chelsea think of what we have" I snikered at what he said. Ha! Of what we_ had_!

"Y'know when Lanna said she couldn't tell you something and I said not to worry about it?" I said. This is when I break his heart.

"Yer it was only last night" He nodded.

I smiled "Well there was something I didn't want to tell you." I said. He nodded for me to go on. "Do you want to no what it was?" I asked.

He looked confused "I think I do.." He said very unconvinced that it would be something that he did actually want to hear.

"Well the reason why I never wanted kids with you Denny wasn't because didn't I love you. It was because I couldn't see...us having...children together." I whispered. I looked at his expression it went from heartbreak to anger.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? SO WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO? WAIT UNTIL WE WERE 60 AND THEN ADMIT IT TO ME WHEN IT WAS TO LATE?" He yelled.

I winced a bit. I did feel a bit guilty now I should of told him. Hey I was the one shouting. Not him! I was the one that got cheated on! Not him! Goddess!

"Actually I thought it would come over time like in the next few years" I matter-of-factly said. "Anyway, I want a divorce! As soon as possible so I'm gonna ring up the city tomorrow to get a court session booked. And I want you to leave...NOW!" His expression was unreadable his jaw was pretty much in the floor.

"You want a divorce?" He asked. I just nodded and kicked him out of my house.

That night I cried myself to sleep it was about 1AM when I finally drifted off. But before I went to sleep I promised myself one thing: The next time I open my heart, I'd be 100% sure he was the one!

* * *

Two Days Later:

It was Saturday morning and I'd booked the court date it was for this afternoon. Which was good so I could get the late ferry back tonight. The only bad thing was a full day with Denny!

Nothing had got better or worse between me and Denny. Because I hadn't spoke to him. And to be honest I didn't want to speak to him. I thought about that night, I'd thought about it a million times.

I guess I never saw myself getting divorced only one year after marriage, at 22. I guess I never saw myself getting divorced at all! I sighed, I was lying on the ship bed waiting to dock at the city.

I hated the city that was the reason I moved. Originally I was going to Forget-Me-Not Vally to move in with my sister Jill, but the ship hit a storm and I got washed up on the shore of Sunny Island. I'm glad I got washed up it's been a good start to my life, well if you push aside this insistent.

The past two days has been tough and my heart is still heavy but Natalie and Julia have been so supportive. I had told them what happened on the Friday and what was going to happen. Natalie and Julia spent the whole day with me and waved me of this morning on the dock.

I decided to sleep for the rest of the journey to get my mind off of things.

Two Hours Later:

"We are now boarding the city!" The speaker called. I got up lazily and moaned. Well here it goes a fabulous day in the city!

I got off the boat to be hit with the clogged city air. Since being on the island for more than a year I'd really forgot what the city was like. The only thing I do remember is, very clearly actually, I hate it!

I looked at my watch it was 1PM and I needed to be at court for 1:30! I pulled over a cab for me and Denny. We climbed in and headed straight for court.

I the car journey was awkward. I kept my mind occupied by trying to remember if I recognized any of the places we were passing. I didn't. Which was kind of surprising but comforting. I didn't miss the city at all!

"So why you going to court?" The taxi cab driver asked.

"It's none of your business" I muttered looking out the window.

"He really has changed you hasn't he?" Denny snapped. Why was he talking to me?

"Who are you on about Denny?" I snapped back. It was him who had changed, not me.

"Vaughn" Rage coursed through me. I couldn't believe he was dragging one of my best friends into this!

"Don't you dare say that about Vaughn! You hardly even no him! At least it wasn't me that went and betrayed our vows!" I almost yelled. Keeping myself from doing so, because we were in a taxi. Denny just grunted and scilence fell over us again.

"Divorce" The driver muttered to himself. I glared at him briefly, before when we arrived at court.

We got escorted to a little private room where we sat in front of a Judge.

"So Mrs Chapton and Mr Chapton by the notes I gather you here for a divorce, yes?" She looked at us over her reading glasses. We both nodded and she continued.

"Also by the notes it was you, Mrs Chapton that wanted the divorce. Do you have any reasons?" She was still reading the notes but I answered anyway.

"Well, the marriage hasn't been going well anyway-" I was cut off.

"And you agree Mr Chapton?" She asked Denny. Denny nodded looking down. She asked me to go on.

"The main reason is I found Denny having an affair" a tear rose to my eye but I wiped it away. I promised myself I'd never cry over Denny again.

"Is this true Mr Chapton?"

"Yes, your hounor" Denny replied.

"Now Mr Chapton you do understand why Mrs Chapton want to divorce you?" She was looking at him.

"Yeah, I think I was gonna get the divorce anyway if things didn't pick up soon!" He grunted. What? He wanted a divorce?

"And why is this Mr Chapton?" She asked him taking notes.

"Well me and Chelsea had been fighting a lot over having children together. And I was starting to think she didn't love me enough. and I was getting sick of wating. If we'd left it for say another year maybe? I would of done it myself." He was looking at the judge the full way through.

Was it really bothering him that much? I knew he badly wanted children. But enough to divorce me over? Well I guess that didn't matter anymore.

"Ok Mr Chapton. Now can you tell us why you cheated on Mrs Chapton?" She was still writing the notes. He shook his head looking down. "Hum?" she pressed not seeing Denny's movement.

"No I can't. I don't know why."

"Did you do it at your own free will?" He sighed knowing that he'd never get away with a no.

"Yes" He admitted.

"And finally. Mr chapton, do you agree with this divorce?" He looked at me with pained eyes.

"I still love her but Chelsea would carry on with the divorce anyway so I have to. Don't I?" He turned away from me looking back at the judge.

"I'd say you don't have to agree. But you're right Mrs Chapton will still go ahead with it and there is really nothing you can do about it" She looked at me "Unless you change your mind" Denny turned to me again his eyes begging for forgiveness.

I would of given in his eyes sucked me right into him, but I couldn't. Not again. Not after the pain. It still hadn't healed yet -well it has been two days- I don't think I could forgive him.

"Mrs Chapton?" "Chelsea?" They both asked together. I looked beetween them and then closed my eyes for a second.

There was no future.

"No, I haven't changed my mind" Denny looked away.

"Yes well by the naming of the law and the Goddess, I now separate you from marriage." I sighed. Thank Goddess it was over now I could go back to the island and away from the city.

"Now Miss-"

"Parker" I finished for her.

"So I gather you will be taking back your maiden name, correct?" I nodded.

"Thank you for your time, your hounor." I said standing up. I looked at the time. It was only 2PM! I still had another 3 hours to kill before the ferry would come back to takes us home.

* * *

3 Hours Later:

After wandering around the city for three hours -well I went for something to eat but that doesn't really count- I got back to the dock to catch the ferry. Denny wasn't there so I thought he must already be on the ferry. So I boarded.

I was very tired, it had been a long day so I had 3 hours sleep before being able to go back to my own bed. And for once in a year by myself. I drifted to sleep after trying to ignore the rock of the ferry.

I was woke up once again by the loud speakers declaring we had arrived at Sunny Island. I stood up and ran off the boat to be greeted by the fresh air and practically the whole island!

"CHELSEA!" Julia and Natalie screamed running up to me tackling me to the ground.

"Woha! I've been away not even a day!" I laughed.

"Well sorry! God not our fault we missed you. The farm work is done. Thanks to me and Natalie!" She said smug.

"Thanks guys!" I said giving them hugs. They were such great friends! I was greeted by everyone on the island before they all went home.

"Chelsea tonight were having a sleepover!" Julia said dragging me up to her house.

"What? No Julia I have to go home"

"Nonsense we have to catch up on things and some much stuff happened while you were gone!"

"Julia I was gone for 9 hours! And I'd need my stuff" I complained. Trying to get back home.

"First 9 hours or not! Stuff happened!" She insisted. "Second, I've already got your stuff. I knew you'd give in" She added. I glared at her I hadn't even agreed and there I was sleeping at Julia's. Not that I minded much like.

* * *

**E.O.C! -end of Chapter, if you didn't relize-**

**I was really tired writing the end bit of the chapter so sorry if it's crap and really badly typed! Thank you again for reading my fanfic there will be another chapter soon! I don't know when but as soon as possible. Hopefully be this time next week. Cause I do gave school so I can't write as much :( I know, bummer!**

**Review please I've loved all 7 reviews so far -not many but I don't care- To be honest I wasen't even expecting any! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	6. Goddess!

**Chapter 6 is coming your way! Hell to the Yes!**

**Ok so after reading through the chapter I relized there were alot of mistakes. And I would like to apologize as I said I was very tired cause it was 12AM! So again Sorry!**

**Naty17: You brighten my day! Thank you so much. People like you are the reason I wanna keep writing. Great minds think alike, you know :) Naty Parker is pretty. I think you randomness is awsome so don't apologize and you don't bore me, your reveiws make me laugh. There EPIC! :D**

**Thank you for reading I hope you like it... THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Goddess!

Chelsea's P.O.V:

"So, Chelsea. Is there anyone you like fancy?" Julia asked her hands on both sides of her face. A smirk forming on her face.

We were now lying down on her floor in our P.J's. We'd just watched a half a movie and now we were chatting. Half because Julia got scared and decided that we'd chat instead. To be honest more like gossip!

"Julia, I just got divorced like... eight hours ago" I had to look at the time to figure it out but it was ten pm so I knew I was right.

"So!" She stuck out her tongue "Maybe that's another reason why you divorced him. Because you were secretly crushing on..." She stopped trying to think of a name. While she did I rolled my eyes a reached for a crisp.

"Like who? Vaughn!" I laughed, popping a crisp in my mouth. She looked at me.

"Yeah, Vaughn. You fancy Vaughn!" I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't fancy her cousin.

"Julia shut up and you know the reasons why I divorced Denny" Jeez, I sound old but I didn't want to say again. Sometimes Julia hit my last nerve.

"That's why I said maybe" She protested. "Plus your no fun anymore! You act so old, like yeah 'I've already been married and divorced and live on a great farm with all the animals and stuff!'" She said trying to imitate my voice.

"No I don't, I don't have a dog or a horse yet! Plus that was a shit impression of me!" I stuck out my tongue and laughed.

"My point is your only 22! Loosen up! It's not like you have kids! It was just over a year ago when we were lying here and you were talking all night about how much you liked Denny. Plus, I thought I done a pretty good job of you" She smiled.

I knew she was right. I was acting so tight. She was my best friend, and she may get on my nerves but I love her all the same. Even if she may seem harsh on me sometimes it's only cause either one, I'm being a bitch or two, I'm not being the real me.

"Sorry Julia, I'm being such a twat. All I do is whine and moan about Denny. But I am being honest, I don't fancy anyone" I looked down in shame. Goddess did I feel bad right now.

Her face softened when I said this.

"I know it's difficult for you know Chelsea I don't mean to be so pushy and I believe you. Well for now.."

I pulled Julia into a hug. It was quite awkward since we were on the floor but still.

"Julia you can be such a softy" I giggled. She pulled away glaring at sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! You can be too!" She said poking my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, that reminds me I have NEWS!" She squeaked.

"Okay it better be good. Cause you did drag me away from my home. MY OWN HOME!" I complained. I was joking but I think said a bit too seriously.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I don't want to tell you anymore" She pouted

"Okay night Julia" I lay down and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I knew she would tell me, or she would explode. that was Julia for you!

"Urgh! Fine! I'll tell you!" I sat up and looked at her.

"Well first, Mark asked out Natalie on a date today for tomorrow night! You do know Natalie and Pierre broke up right?" I nodded. And I was so glad Natalie was over him. "Second, Elliot told me he LOVED ME!" She squealed. I knew he had it in him.

"Awe! Congrats Jules! You did tell him you loved him back though?" I knew how much of an air head she was.

"Of course!" That was a relief. Elliot might of thought she didn't love him back and then he would panic, apologize the next day and also if she hadn't he'd probably be crying right now, well maybe not but still..

"Oh and third Sabrina admitted to me she had a crush on Vaughn" Julia didn't seem impressed when she told me. "I don't think Vaughn would accept though."

"Julia, I know there's something else that you have against it. You can tell me. I won't tell a soul." I said. She couldn't hide it from me.

She sighed. "Yeah I know, I do have something against it. But you better promise!" She threatened. I just nodded.

"Okay, I don't like Sabrina. Because she's too stuck up for me." Okay that surprised me Sabrina stuck up? when I talked to her she seemed sweet and kind, but kinda shy. Definitely not stuck up.

"Yeah, you think I'm crazy right? But when she came up to me today her head was basically up her own arse! When she told me she was all 'Oh Julia, I think you ought to know since you are his cousin and all, I do think I may like your cousin a little more than I should!'" She said in the a very fake British accent.

I think I could believe it but I had my doubts. Not in Julia. But when I met her she was so quiet and shy.

"Well that's it so night night Chelsea!" Julia said turning out the light. I lay there awhile thinking about Julia's news.

Mainly thinking about Sabrina. Sabrina liking Vaughn? I don't know why, but I couldn't wrap my head around it. It was too strange. Goddess! A lot can happen in 9 hours! I needed sleep and quite quickly my eyes became very droopy. And I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I wasn't in Julia's bedroom anymore. Why wasn't I in Julia's bedroom? I sat up looking around I was in a small clearing with big, tall trees around the edges. And in front of me just inches from where my feet lay was a pond.

What the fuck? Where am I? I got up and walked over to the pond. That's when it hit me this is the Harvest Goddess pond. Goddess, if she wanted to reach me she could just appear. 'But no do it the hard way' I grumbled to myself.

I picked up a flower and threw it in.

"Dum. Dum. Dahh!" She sang. "Hello Chelsea. It's nice to see you again!"

"Yeah you too." I'd met the Harvest Goddess on two previous occasions. First when I was stumbling through the forest and I accidentally kicked a rock in the pond. And second when I got ... married.

"It's a shame how things have turned out with you and Denny." She looked down at me with sorry eyes.

"Did you have something to do with it?" I asked.

"No, but fate did" Fate? 'Stupid fate' I thought causing me all this, couldn't it be simple?

"That's why the bell didn't ring. It's because you weren't meant to get married. Obviously I couldn't not show up. That would be rude." I looked away she knew all along?

"So who am I meant to be with?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't tell you" I sighed. Now what was I meant to do?

"So why did you come to me?" It seemed like she just wanted to brag about how she knew all along.

"Well I had to see if you were alright and I needed to know if you wanted anything." She looked at me. I thought about it, what did I want to ask her? There was nothing really important to me at the moment.. but what about Denny?

"Are Denny and Lanna meant to be together?" I guess I already knew the answer but I wanted to make sure.

"Yeah" She said. I knew it! Well I wasn't as mad at Denny now it was fates choice.

"So is the person I'm meant to be with on the island?" Hopefully I'd get a head start.

"I can't tell you" What that was a little question.

"Why. You told me about Denny and Lanna." I protested crossing arms.

"I know. But c'mon that was easy! And anyway I can tell you but whats the fun in that right?" She winked at me before she disappeared.

"Harv-" Dammit. Who the hell was my fate? I wish I could force it out of her. I chucked in another flower.

"Dum. Du-. Oh it's you again" She said.

"That wasn't very nice" I complained.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. So what do you want deary?"

"Tell me" I threatened I knew I couldn't do anything but it was worth the shot.

"No!" She snapped. "Then there won't be any fun!" And again she disappeared.

Well I'm not having this! I chucked in another flower. But nothing happened. Grr. She knew it was me. Well if I waited. Then she might think it's not me. I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes. Now all I had to do is wait...

"Chelsea! Chelsea! Wake UP!" Argh. I opened my eyes. What? No! I wasn't in the forest anymore?

"Hey! Chelsea! Rise and Shine it's 6:30! I let you sleep in how nice am I? But anyway breakfast is on the table. And I'm really hungry" It was Julia. I got up. She would drag me if I didn't. We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat.

"Chelsea do you remember your dream from last night?" Julia said. I did but I didn't want to say anything about it. "Nope" I answered.

"Oh. You were saying the strangest things." Julia commented. Great so I'd been talking.

"What did I say?" Goddess let it say it wasn't bad.

"Well first you were saying 'Denny and Lanna' then a bit later you were saying 'my fate, there fate' which I found really weird and then you whispered before I woke you up 'Vaughn'." she giggled I knew what was coming.

"Do you fancy Vaughn?" And there it was. I shook my head Goddess she must know by now. Why me? Why did I have to say his stupid name! I didn't mean that..

We continued eating. Why the hell had I said Vaughn? Yer Vaughn was pretty much one of my best friends but why his name? I can't even remember thinking or saying anything about Vaughn in my dream.

"Hey guess what's in 9 days?" Julia squeaked.

"What?" I didn't even know the date so how was I meant to know.

"Well it's the 15 of Winter today so in nine days it'll be the..."

"twenty-fourth" I finished.

"Yep. The Starry Night festival. The most romantic festival of the year!" She cooed.

Well this was bad I had no-one to go with. All my friends would go with their dates. I finished my breakfast and got up to plate in the sink. I thanked Mirabelle and Julia for them letting me stay and left. I didn't care that I was still in my P.J's I knew everyone so fuck it. But it was chilly.

When I got to my Farmhouse I went to the bathroom and got changed for the day. It was weird not having Denny here but something I'd just have to get used to.

I went and done my daily chores as usual. I spent a bit more time with them since I hadn't seen them the day before. But they all seemed happy. So I was happy. It was only twelve so I decided to go to the Harvest Goddess to confront her.

I stood at the edge of the pond and dropped in the flower.

"Dum Dum DAHHH!" She sang.

"Hi Harvest Goddess" I waved my hand.

"Oh it's nice to see you. After-"

"Last night" I cut her off "You came into my dreams."

"That's right dear" Good then I hadn't just made it up.

"Okay thanks I just needed to know that I hadn't just made it up" I told her.

"Is something bothering you? You seem a bit off." The Harvest Goddess asked.

"Well I'm still confused because I'd never felt that way towards anyone before Denny and he's been taking away from me. So I'm just wondering if Denny isn't my fate when I do find my fate will I know? And will the feeling feel stronger than they did with Denny?" I asked. She had to answer.

"When you find your fate you will know it's in your heart. It's just something you can't access" She laughed. "And yeah it will be stronger." I felt better after that -not by much but still- at least I'd know when I find him.

"Thank you Harvest Goddess" I said.

"Happy to help dear. And remember that two hearts that beat together have a soul as one!" And she disappeared.

I thought about what she said for awhile. I didn't quite get it. What did she mean? Did she mean it literally or not? Goddess she was confusing.

I trundled home feeling the breeze on my face. It had been awhile since I'd actually _felt _the breeze it wasn't a nice summer breeze, but a sharp nippy breeze. But it was nice to know that I was back on Earth again.

Ready to go back to normality.

* * *

**Well this didn't take me as long as expected! But I'm very glad I got it finished.**

**I don't like this chapter very much I find it quite boring. Did you enjoy it? Was it really worth reading? **

**Review! And tell me I don't care if you hated it I'm not too fond of it. But if you liked it great! As long as I satisfy one person :)**

**Thanks for reading! And I hope my new chapter will come soon! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**

**P.S I no there has been hardly any Vaughn! I no heartbreaking but he is in the next chapter and will be in the story more frequentally since Denny's gone. Sorry Denny lover's but he's with Lanna. Remember their fate!**


	7. Sabrina

**Chapter 7! Oh yes!**

**Okay so I promised more Vaughn and I'm gonna keep that promise!**

**Naty17: Thanks, I guess I just don't know how to spell Pierre. Sorry! And yeah Vaughn was destined to be with you ... but this story's made up remember? So it's Okay calm down :D**

**And sorry for all the mistakes :/ this is my first fanfic. Not really an excuse but it's the best I've got :P**

**Also I know this took me longer to post but it's because I've been at me dads house and when I'm there I really never get anything done! But I really don't know why :/. **

**Chapter 7... THIS HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sabrina

Vaughn's P.O.V

Goddess I hated the city. I wasn't too fond of Sunny Island either but something was drawing me there. And as I stood there on the dock watching the island come into view I felt a bit of excitement jolt through my stomach. Stupid feelings getting in the way.

I looked at my watch 8AM. Well I was an hour late but Mirabelle wouldn't mind. She was my aunt after all. I could see the docks quite clearly now and there was a figure. Was it Chelsea? Had she came to greet me? No... of course she wouldn't. I couldn't think that. She was my ... best friend.

The figure became clear now and who I saw shocked me a bit, because standing on the dock was Sabrina. She couldn't be there for me I had only talked to her once. And even then I'd said 'go away' to her.

The ferry stopped at the docks and I got off.

"Vaughn! Hey, Vaughn!" Sabrina's cheeks were flushed when she came running over. I pretended not to notice. Maybe if I didn't pay her attention she would realize I didn't want to talk to her and she would go away. Oh how I wished..

"Hi Vaughn I've been waiting for you because I wanted to ask you something" She quickly looked down. Goddess she was annoying. Why was everyone on this island so cheery? And wanting to be friends with everyone? Except for Chelsea, well she wanted to be my friend but she was my best friend.

"Whatever" I walked away from Sabrina. But ..of course.. she grabbed my arm.

"Don't walk away, I just wanted to ask are you going to be here for the Starry Night festival?" It was on the Tuesday so why the hell would I be here?

"No. It'll be Tuesday"

"Oh, it's just... I really like you Vaughn" She blushed deeply and looked at the floor. I looked at the entrance to the beach and saw Chelsea making her way towards us. I smiled weakly. I felt Sabrina's hand grip the sides of my face. And she pulled me down to her forcing my lips on hers.

Well I didn't see that coming! To be honest though it was a pretty horrible experience. She tasted of metal. I pulled away from her. She looked like a tomato, she was blushing so deeply.

"Don't ever do that again!" I growled. She just nodded looking sad. Like I cared, she shouldn't of done it. I looked to where Chelsea was before, but she was gone. Damn, I'd have go find her later. First though I had to unload the animals.

It's a difficult job but I deal with it. It is my job after all. I'd told that to Chelsea once when she asked. Chelsea was always asking things about me. Luckily though she hadn't asked me about my parents or my memories were when I was little.

I didn't have much of a childhood moving from foster home to foster home. They would always want me but when they had me and found out what I was truly like, well long story short I got moved to another foster home. Which wouldn't last long either.

"Hey, Vaughn quit daydreaming and help me with the last crate" Mirabelle was looking at with her hands on her hips. "Fine" I muttered. I walked down to the beach and brought the last up to Mirabelle's shop. Sabrina was still at the beach but she was in the corner, reading. Not like I was bothered. I was passing Chen's shop when I saw Pierre run up to Chelsea.

"Hey, Chelsea I heard about you and Denny I'm really sorry. But y'know how your now like single, well I was thinking would you like to go out sometime?" I dropped the crate. Shit. "Ow" I yelped as it hit my foot.

Pierre and Chelsea looked over at me.

"You Okay there Vaughn? Do you need any help?" Chelsea called over at me. I just picked up the crate, shook my head and walked away. Well this is confusing. I thought Chelsea was still married to Denny. Natalie was seeing the blonde twerp. And why the hell does my heart feel heavy. I never feel my heart!

I put the crate in the back room and went to sit at the counter of the shop.

"Hi couz!" Julia said sitting next to me nudging my shoulder.

"Leave me alone" I needed to ice over again. My heart felt too _warm_.

"Whatever. Anyway I just came over to ask. Why don't you come to the island a day early next week!" I looked at her suspiciously. What was she up to.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it's the Starry night festival!" She squeaked. Fuck no was I coming a day early for that!

"No way in hell" I grumbled.

"What? Why? Mam shouldn't Vaughn stay for the starry night festival?" Julia called her mam.

"Of course! That's a splendid idea Julia!" She said walking through the door. "Vaughn?" She looked at me with her ice blue eyes.

"What?" I sounded dumb. Of course I knew what she wanted and what she was asking me but I hoped it would dely what she was going to say and I'd have something good to say back. Not like I ever did.

"Are you going to come?" She folded her arms over her chest. Giving me the you-better-come look.

I was never gonna win! "Why?" I sulked. I sounded like a three year old but at this point sounding like a three year old was my only hope.

"Well you won't be lonely this year." Did this woman know me at all? I like being lonely!

"I don't care if I'm lonely." I looked at Julia.

She'd got bored and had started reading a magazine. Jeez she didn't have a attention span bigger than a fish!

"Yes, well I'm sure one of the girls on the island would enjoy your company. What about that Sabrina girl. She seemed... keen." I shook my head. Mirabelle was always doing this to me.

"Or Chelsea!" Julia blurted, looking up from her magazine.

"Now, now Julia we all know Chelsea won't be ready" Mirabelle was so... motherly to everyone.

"Whats happened with Chelsea?" I said getting up to make some hot milk.

"Well on Saturday Denny and Chelsea got divorced after Denny had an affair." Mirabelle shook her head "It's terrible what he done to that girl. Shes such a lovely girl" Mirabelle did like Chelsea. Firstly she was the only customer Mirabelle had and second she was always over talking to them. But I had to admit Chelsea was really nice.

"Oh" That was all I could say.

"So it's final will see you on Tuesday instead of Wednesday then Vaughn" Mirabelle announced.

"I haven't even agreed to it though." My hot milk was done so I sat back down on the counter.

"Vaughn, your coming! Plus you can give me company since Julia's ditching me for Elliot." She prodded her thum over to Julia who was still reading her magazine.

Julia looked up from her magazine to protest. "No I'm not! And mam you got invited anyway!"

"Well what about my boss? What will he say?" I couldn't just skip a day of work for no reason, well no reason important!

"Vaughn you know your boss has wanted you to take some time off work for months!" Mirabelle was right he had been bugging at me for awhile.

"Ugh fine! I'll tell him now." I got up walking towards the phone. I dialed in the number and waited from him to pick up the phone.

My boss had said for me to take the whole week off. But of course I said no. So he said he'd fire me if I didn't. So now the next time I come to the island I'll be there for 9 days! Two of them because I wouldn't usually get back till Friday morning anyway.

Mirabelle was delighted that I'd be spending 9 days and the starry night festival with her and Julia. Great. This is going to be fun. I spent the rest of the at Mirabelle's shop until about 9pm I decided to go to bed.

The next morning I got up to a hot bowl of porridge and milk. My favorite. And after lunch I had to help with the animals and write out some paper work. I had finished my work so I decided to go to the meadow since no-one ever went there unless it was a festival.

It's still pretty cold since it's still winter but I could still sit under a tree where there wasn't much on the ground. Plus the ground is frozen over so I wouldn't get wet. I sat down under the tree and closed my eyes and put my hat down over my eyes. I was just dozing off when I faintly heard footsteps walk towards me.

My eyes snapped open to meet two bright blue orbs. It took me a minute to realize who those familiar eyes belonged to. But they were non other than Chelsea's.

"Hey" She said shyly looking at her feet. "Mind if I sit with you?" I gestured my hand down to the empty spot next to me for her to sit.

"So why you here?" I once again closed my eyes leaning my head against the tree.

She didn't say anything at first but then said. "Well I came to talk to you since I haven't seen you all week"

"So did you have a good time last night?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She gave me a confused.

"I don't know what you mean" She said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She did seem genuinely look confused but I wasn't buying it.

"Yes you do!" I growled. I felt so angry that Pierre had went out with Chelsea. But I don't quite know why..

"Vaughn, what are you on about?" She looked quite worried now.

I pulled my hat over my eyes. "Pierre asked you on a date yesterday"

She giggled. "And you thought I said yes?" She'd said no? Why would she say no?

"Yes" I pulled my hat even further down. Oops..

"Well I hadn't I'm not ready to date yet" She rested her head against the tree, closing her blue eyes. She let out a light sigh, her mouth forming into a small smile. It's was cute.. I guess.

but all I could say out of what she had said was "Oh"

"So I assume you know whats happened then" She looked at me sideways, opening one eye. I just nodded. We sat there for a few minutes it wasn't uncomfortable in the science with Chelsea. It was nice.

"So your not gonna be here for the Starry night then? Since it's a Tuesday." Chelsea kept her eyes closed and her head back.

"Actually I'm coming a day early for the starry night festival." She looked at me surprised.

"Oh that's great!" She said smiling. It was so cute. What? Stupid Vaughn. Shes not cute. Why do you keep think she is cute AHH! She is... pretty. Maybe..

"Who you spending it with?" I asked.

"No one" She admitted.

"Well you could spend it with me and Mirabelle? Cause Julia will be with Elliot" I was trying so hard to act cool. But my voice was slightly shaky. Which really annoyed me.

"Really? That's really nice of you to invite me" She smiled. She stood up. "I better get going. I've got to get back to the farm." I watched her go. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea.

I sat there for a few minutes and even after Chelsea was gone I still watched where she had disappeared. Unfortunately, I saw Sabrina coming towards me. Shit.

"Vaughn, I'm glad I found you! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I rolled my eyes at her. Would she ever leave me alone?

"Well anyway I heard you are going to be here for the Starry night festival. Tut tut for lying Vaughn. So I was wondering would you like to spend it with me?" She looked hopeful. She shouldn't of been.

"No. and I didn't know I was gonna be here until I got back to Mirabelle's yesterday after your little scene." I was still pissed of at her for that. But hadn't she already asked me?

"Oh yeah." She scratched the back of her head. "Well I still like you. And if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I won't. I'm spending it with Mirabelle and Chelsea anyway" I muttered.

"Chelsea?" She asked. It sounded ... disgusted?

"Yeah. Whats your problem?" I asked annoyed.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just didn't think she was your type" Did everyone think I like Chelsea like that? Why are people always in my business?

"I don't like Chelsea like that she's just coming as a friend!" I protested.

"Oh right" She smiled. In a way I wish I'd let her think that I did like her. She walked away singing a song I'd never heard before. I sat under the tree for an extra few minutes before getting up and walking back to Mirabelle's to pack.

* * *

**Okay so thats the seventh chapter. Yeah I know that took me awile but as I said I was at me dads and then this weekend I've been piled with homework so I didn't get to write Saturday or Friday or Thursday. And I started to write this straight after chapter six!**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Please review as always. And I'm starting a new story!**

**It's gonna be called accents and it's another VaughnXChelsea. I'm not gonna say alot about it now. So look out for it. I havn't written a chapter yet but I've got an idea. I'm still gonna cotinue with this one -of course- no worries. **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	8. 4 and a 12 Days

**So this is my 8th chapter. And yer Sabrina was very OOC last chapter and I think Vaughn was a bit as well. But Sabrina is gonna be OOC for the rest of the story.**

**Naty17: I wouldn't expect you to feel sorry for Sabrina. And thanks, and I'm not gonna say what its about it yet... And I'll keep you to that. If I need help. Also No Problem :) I hope you sort stuff out soon :/**

**Heart-of-a-Vampire: Same, and I don't see why they just don't fit. And Thank you so much! **

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

* * *

Chapter 8: 4 and a 1/2 Days

Chelsea's P.O.V:

**Thursday:**

I had just left Vaughn in the meadow to go and check on my animals. It was quite a warm winter day so maybe later I could go to the forest and by the Harvest Goddess pond... "Hey Chelsea do you know where Vaughn is?" I turned to see Sabrina looking at me with her big violet eyes.

"Er.. yeah I've just spoke to him he's at the meadow" I told her.

"Thanks!" I was about to turn away when she spoke again "Did you know Vaughn was here Tuesday next week and then for a whole week?" He hadn't told me he was here for a week, I only thought he was here a day early.

"Yeah. He just told me." I was half lying. I just wanted to walk away and get back to my animals.

"Oh. Well I'll see you later!" She squeaked.

She turned and walked away. I looked after her before shrugging and walking back to my farm. I bet Sabrina has a thing for Vaughn. I tried to imagine Sabrina walking down the beach hand-in-hand with Vaughn, the sun setting and then, well you can imagine the rest.

I looked at my watch it was twelve pm, I still had half a day left to do absolutely nothing! I couldn't be bothered with fishing or mining and normally I would spend my Thursday with Vaughn but I wanted some time to myself. I know I was meant to see to my animals but the truth is I didn't want to hang around with Vaughn. Not because I didn't want to see him just because I couldn't be bothered with people.

Well if Vaughn counted as a normal person..

For the rest of the day:

1PM: Wandered through the forest.

2PM: Sat under a tree and dozed for awhile

5PM: Woke up totally confused where I was and cursed myself for sleeping for so long.

6PM: Sat on top of the mountain and watched the sun set.

7PM: Gazed at the stars and thought how beautiful they were.

8PM: Walked back home or more like strolled

9PM: Got into my PJ's got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

What a day!

**Friday**

I woke up stretching my arms above my head I didn't know why I was so tired. I got out of bed and boiled the kettle to make a cup of coffee while I got dressed. I swigged off the coffee -which burnt my mouth- and headed out the door. I fed my animals and decided to go fishing.

I grabbed mt fishing pole from the inside of my door and skipped down to the docks. I must of been there for an hour, when I saw Denny come out of his house.

"Denny! Hey! Come here a sec!" I called at him. He looked at me strangely but came over anyway.

"What?" He asked still looking confused. But his tone wasn't just confused it was quite irritated too. Normal for Denny, as he is not a morning person.

"Sit" I instructed. And he did so.

"What?" He said again never taking his eyes from me, his voice indicating I better hurry up before he tears my head off.

"I know the past six days have been hard for both of us. But I just wanted to say that I forgive you for what happened and I'm sorry it ended... that way." I looked away trying not to meet his gaze.

He sighed. "Chelsea, what happened between me and Lanna was nothing I was just angry and I still love you. I was just wondering if.. if you would ever take me back?" I turned my head meeting his pleading gaze. I swallowed.

My stomach twisted. I think I would take him back but I knew it would end badly again. We just weren't meant to be. I _did_ love him but not in that way. Fate had made up it's mind. It was final, I had to tell him the truth here and now. I shook my head. "Denny I c-can't." I stuttered. His face fell.

"Please. Just one last chance. I promise I won't ever hurt you again!" He pleaded.

"Denny" I sighed. My heart throbbed after him, of course I would always love him.. he was my first true love and even if we weren't meant to be I would always hold a place in my heart for him. "Denny.. I love you bu-" He put me off by pressing his lips to mine.

I enjoyed the moment, his soft lips. I moved my hand to his chest, my original plan was to push him away but when he tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer I couldn't. I almost melted in his arms. Again. I pulled back, our foreheads pressed together. "Please let me finish" I said breathlessly.

"I love you, _but _I only love you as a _friend_. And if we got together, again. We'd just hurt each other again. And I don't want to do that to you Denny! You mean too much!" His heart was breaking I could tell by his face. I sat up straight and faced to the ocean again. A tear escaped my eye rolling down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly, trying hard not to cry.

"You can cry in front of me y'know" He said. Letting me put my head on his shoulder and sob. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight. "I love you Chels" Denny whispered. I weakly smiled at him.

"I love you too. But I think you should go with Lanna." It would happen eventually anyway, I might as well say it now..

"You really think so?" I just nodded. He needed to know I wouldn't mind if he did.

"She has a thing for you y'know" I nudged his shoulder.

"Really? And you wouldn't mind?" He asked. A bit shocked I would say.

"Hey! I thought you loved me man!" I joked at him.

"Sorry" He murmured.

"I'm joking!" I looked at him. His face lightened a bit with a small smile. But there was something bothering him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I just still feel real bad. I shouldn't have such a good friend as you." He said.

"That's ridiculous! Of course you do! Goddess if this is still about the Lanna thing...well that's how fate works right?" I wanted him to forget about how much he'd hurt me. Yes I still was badly broken but he didn't have to know. He could be happy. Just without me.

See I always pictured it to be so easy. Come to the island, start a new life, fall in love, get married, have kids, grow old with the love of my life. But now I couldn't see that. Because I couldn't trust them. And I didn't want to hurt again. Like I'd promised myself, I'd never open up again until I was 100% sure. Well that's what I kept telling myself.

I got up. "I'm gonna go now Denny I'll see you later" I turned to walk away.

"Chelsea! Before you go. I think you should give Pierre a try. He does like you!" I gave Denny a weird look. Pierre and me just didn't click did we? I didn't think about it again. 'Cause I didn't really want to think about it again.

**Saturday**

This morning I wasn't as tired and I did my usual routine before going out to go to see Julia for the day. I walked down to Julia's and stepped into her house.

"Julia? Mirabelle?" I called out looking around since I couldn't see them.

"Back here, darling'" Mirabelle called back. I slipped behind the back door and headed for Julia's room. They were there looking through her wardrobe with half of it spread out on the bed.

"Agh! I don't know what I'm gonna wear!" Julia moaned still looking through her clothes.

"Don't worry, darling'. You'll find something." Mirabelle turned to me. "You help Julia pick something to wear and I'll make some lunch." Mirabelle walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

"Chelsea get your arse here right now! And help me get an outfit picked out for tonight!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and plodded over and sat on the side of the bed closest to her wardrobe.

"Are you going out with Elliot tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah so I want to look really nice tonight!" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"What? Do you think tonight's gonna be the night?" I almost laughed. Elliot would never. She blushed furiously.

"Shut up!" She squealed chucking a top at me which hit me right in the face. I peeled it off my face and put it on her bed.

"I bet you anything he doesn't!" I said.

"And what makes you think that?" She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't have the balls" I simply said. Her eyes narrowed giving me a death glare.

"He does too!" She turned around protesting.

I laughed, I love how protective she was "He may have actual _balls _but he dosen't have_ the _balls to ask you to marry him." She wrinkled her nose at me and stuck out her tongue. "I'll tell you what. If Elliot proposes to you tonight I'll kiss Vaughn!" I wasn't risking much mostly because I knew he'd never do it. Julia wrinkled her nose.

"Urgh! My cousin? Since I know he will, how about Pierre? He has a thing for you y'know" I thought about it kissing Pierre? Ew. It would be like kissing an 8 year old.

"So I've been told but, no, not Pierre. He looks to young, I'd feel like an pedophile." Julia burst out laughing, laughing so much that she almost fell over. When she recovered she stood up and smiled brightly at me.

"Your so funny Chelsea! But okay fine Vaughn it is. I hope you enjoy your defeat kiss!" She sang. She stuck out her hand which I shook.

"Can't wait to see your empty finger!" I said shaking her hand.

"Oh it won't be!" She grinned. If I'm honest it was pretty scary. We spent ages picking out an outfit because by the time I got home Julia had to go for her date and I had to say goodnight to my animals.

**Sunday**

The barn door opened just as I was petting my cow, Jill and of course it was Julia. "Guess what?" She asked. He hadn't? Had he? OH shit here it comes.

"What" I didn't really want to listen. But I kinda had too.

"He... PROPOSED!" She screamed. At that second I didn't care about the bet I was so happy for her.

"Really? Oh My Goddess! That's great!" We jumped and squealed like crazy until we ran out of breath. I wrapped her into a bear hug and squeezed her tight.

"Ch-Chels-sy..." Julia stuttered.

"Oh, sorry" I let her go. She stumbled back before blinking a few times. She shook her head and laughed a little before saying;

"Thanks... but anyway... will you be my maid of honour?" She asked.

"Really?" I was so excited I'd never been a maid of honour before.

"Well yeah you are like my best friend on this island... actually no... the entire planet!" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes! Of course! Aw Julia I love you so much" Her grin spread wider across her face. Her lips were pretty much at the top of her ears. This time Julia pulled me into a bear hug. Goddess she is strong!

"Ju-" I started but, I couldn't be arsed. So I just let her half kill me, instead.

We must of stood there for 3 minutes before she let go.

"So whens the ceremony?"

"We said a week from today, are you excited? We have so much to do!" Her eyes were dancing in excitement.

"Yeah I'm excited! Were gonna have to go to the city for the dresses" she nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the day we made plans for the wedding like:

- what the wedding and bridesmaids dresses should be like, fabrics, colour, style.

-The ceremony, seating plan, vows, who would make a speech (or not, we weren't sure yet).

-The after party, where it would be held, decorations, cake, food..

My list could of went on and on. But this time we weren't confused on what to do so we had everything planned pretty well. I went home pretty late that night. I was actually surprised how tired I was when I flopped down into bed for the night.

**Monday**

Well I think you can guess what I spent my whole day doing ...

WEDDING PREPARATIONS!

Goddess by the end of the day just looking at a pen and paper would make me throw up!

**Tuesday**

I woke up this morning knowing what I was going to do tonight! And what I was _not _gonna do today!

Tonight was the Starry Night festival so I had to pick out a nice dress for going to Mirabelle's. Julia insisted that she'd come over to mine at 4 so we had 2hours to get ready. I got up and done my normal chores.

I got back to my house at 2PM so I had 2hours all to myself before I'd be bombarded with Julia and Natalie. Before they went on their dates and I went on my get together type of thing.

I made myself a cup of coffee and set out my dress on my bed.

My dress is a navy blue colour. It has one shoulder that goes over my right shoulder. It is quite tight at the top half of my body. At the waist there is a thin black belt that sits on top of the lower half of the dress. After the belt it slightly puffs out and drops down to just shy of my knees.

I wasn't sure on what shoes I wanted to wear but I was debating between my pumps or my heels. I preferred my pumps and it would look better -well according to me-. But I know Julia won't agree.

4PM on the dot there was a knock at the door.

"Just come in" I called from my bed. Natalie and Julia stepped into my house their hands holding bags of their dresses and make-up. You wouldn't think it but Natalie does know how to put on make-up really well!

I still had half an hour left when they were finished. I looked in the mirror. I actually looked ... pretty. I had my hair placed on top of my head but my bangs drooping down form the sides of my face.

My make-up was noticeable but not too noticeable. It was very natural.

And finally my dress. It hugged my curves that I had got of farming. I was proud of my figure, and you couldn't tell under my baggy work clothes. Julia had forced the heels but when she left I quickly swapped for the pumps.

I looked at the clock 6PM. Oh goddess he would be here soon. What would he think? Was it too much? It wasn't even a date!

'knock, knock, knock'

Shit! He's here! I straitened myself up before opening the door and peeking around it to find a very smart, hat-less Vaughn. "Hello" I whispered. His hand rose to tip his hat but stopped in mid air when he realized it wasn't there. I giggled.

"Chelsea." He looked away with a slight touch of pink on his cheeks.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

**Ok so that's it! Woo! Dunno when the next chapter will be up! Soon I hope. **

**thank you for reading Reveiw please! I'm gonna keep saying this because your reading but not reviewing! Yes you know who you are! Please? Just a word? Those 10 seconds of your life won't go to waste. They will make a girl like me happy!**

**If your wondering about the new story. Thats gonna take awhile so I've put it on hold for awhile. I no it's not even posted but I still need to write it don't I? So yeah don't know when I'll start writing on it again but it's defenetly my next project.**

**So sorry if you were looking forward to reading it :/**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	9. Starry Night

**Sorry I know there wasn't any Vaughn in the last chapter but that chapter was mainly about Julia getting married. And I wanted to leave it so I could have a full chapter dedicated to the starry night festival. So it may not be as long as the other chapters..**

**Naty17: Those couples are my favorite couples! Woo! So really I can't think of any that I'd want..**

**Chapter 9... THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Starry Night

Vaughn's P.O.V

Goddess she looked beautiful. Why was I thinking that? Jeez, but I just couldn't help myself, it was the truth. She was outstanding.

"Hello" She said standing in the door way. I reached up for my hat to tip it in front of my eyes so she wouldn't see me blush but when I realized it wasn't there I turned away. She giggled.

"Chelsea" I said blushing. She was too cute. "You look ... beautiful tonight" I said gruffly. My cheeks still pink.

"Oh! Really? Thanks Vaughn. You look very handsome yourself" She was trying to act confident but her face was turning red. I just nodded. She walked out of the house shut the door behind her and linked her arm into mine.

We walked silently towards Mirabelle's, arm in arm. It was quite awkward now silently walking together, not like it was under the tree. Under the tree it was quite relaxing but now I felt something that I had never felt before. I wonder if she felt it?

When we reached Mirabelle's I opened the door for Chelsea and walked in after her. The table was already set out but it was only for two? Had Mirabelle forgot that Chelsea would be joining us?

"Mirabelle, we're here" I called. Mirabelle looked up from her cooking and smiled.

"Oh hello dearie I didn't hear you." She put the food on the plates and set them on the table. "Well I must be off I'm joining Felicia and her family tonight. I'll see you later" Mirabelle shuffled past her and walked out and closed the door.

I turned to Chelsea. "Should we eat?"

Mirabelle's P.O.V

"Mirabelle you made it we were just about to eat!" Felicia smiled widely at me.

"Mam did you go with the plan?" Julia said. I nodded and smiled slyly.

"What plan?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Well I said I'd be having dinner with Vaughn for the Starry night festival, and I asked if he wanted to invite someone, and when he invited Chelsea I had to think of something to let them eat alone. So I thought I'd just break the news to them after I'd made the food. If I'd told him before hand I now he would of dropped out." I explained.

Julia smiled to herself.

"Wheres Natalie?" I looked around surprised that I hadn't heard from her.

"Mark" They all echoed. "Oh" I sat down at the table.

"I think it's cute Natalie's with Mark they suit each other." Julia said holding Elliot's hand. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh! That reminds me! Chelsea and I made a deal!" Julia exclaimed. Everyone looked at Julia for her to go on.

She held up her hands. "Sorry I wasn't meant to say that! All I'm saying is I hope I don't have to force it. I hope it just happens tonight." Julia looked away.

"Well lets eat!" Taro exclaimed before we all sat down to enjoy our meal.

Vaughn's P.O.V

The food Mirabelle had left was nice. But I wasn't gonna say thank you after she ran out on me and Chelsea. Goddess was that awkward.

"So hows work?" Chelsea chirped up.

"Tiring" I muttered.

"Hmm" She mused. "Well if it's tiring why do you still work there?"

"And farming isn't tiring?"

"Well yer..." She trailed of looking a bit embarrassed. I felt a bit guilty, she probably had a point.

"What was your point?" It came out quite sharp. Which it wasn't meant to do... oops. Why do I always do that?

"Err... Well I was just thinking if the works bad for you why don't you work here?" She was blushing. And so was I.

"Oh, er... I wouldn't be able to I may be allowed to stay longer, like instead of just Wednesdays and Thursdays I could stay the rest of the week and go on those two days. Why do you ask, do you miss me?" I was joking about the last bit. I could do that but what the hell would I do for the week.

It would be terribley boring. Thats why I like it the way it is. And I won't be changing that anytime soon, work comes first!

"...well ... a ... b-bit ... ye-yeah." Chelsea stuttered. My eyes widened. She _missed_ me?

"What? Did I just hear that?" I couldn't belive it. No-one ever missed me.

"Hopfully not." Chelsea looked down and started eating again. Her cheeks were bright red. It was cute. I didn't think that! Stupid Vaughn...

We ate for awhile longer. When we'd finished I put the plates and stuff in the sink.

"So do you want to go look at the stars now?" I asked. Not risking to look at Chelsea and getting embarresed. Especially when she looked like that!

"Yer" Chelsea grabbed my arm stopping me from doing the dishes and dragged me outside.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked hoping she wouldn't say the beach.

"Well everyone goes to the beach so how about ... the meadow." She looked at me to see if I would agree. I nodded so we walked to the meadow.

We sat down the tree that I usually sat under when I wanted to be alone. We were still hand-in-hand from the walk down when we sat down. She didn't move her hand so I didn't.

I looked up at the sky it was amazing. The whole sky was filled with little bright lights. This was so much better than the city. If I could I would stay like this forever. I couldn't get over how beautiful it was.

"It's beautiful" I found myself saying. It just came out.

"Yeah, it really is" Chelsea was gazing at them too. It was like she hadn't seen them before either.

"Chelsea? Have you ever seen the stars at the starry night festival?" I was quite confused she had been here for more than a year right?

"Er ... yer" She blushed deeply. "Well no not really. See last year me and Denny made other plans..." She trailed off looking away. Her words sent and horrible mental image to my head. I felt anger and ... jelousy?

"Oh" Was all I could get out. I don't know whats come over me.

She rested her head on my sholder. I wrapped my arm around her sholders.

"Your freezing" I whispered.

"So" She shivered.

"I don't want you to be cold." I started shrugging out of my jacket for her.

"Hey! What ar-" She cut of when she relized what I was doing.

"You don't have too" Her cheeks, once agaiong turning pink.

"You need it more than me" I said drooping it over her sholders.

"Thanks" She gazed back at the sky. I kept my eyes on her for some reason I couldn't look away I was just gazing at the side of her face.

"What?" She said looking at me. I turned away blushing.

"Nothing" I felt something touch my cheek.

"Your so cute, Vaughn" I turned to Chelsea again she was blushing deeply. Had she just kissed my cheek?

I looked in her eyes. I felt myself bend down till our faces were inches apart. My lips became moist ready for the kiss. We leanded in even further-

"Hey! Chels- oops sorry! Wrong moment!" My head snapped up to were two people were standing. Mark and Natalie. Great.

"Oh! Natalie. Err Hi!" Chelsea tried to act confident. It failed misrebly...

"Heyy. We'll just be going let you finish off..." They both backed away before turing and half running.

"Fucking hell" I muttered.

"I'm in deep shit tommorow" Chelsea moaned putting her face in her hands.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Natalie just saw me almost kissing you. I'm never gonna live tomorrow. I hope you come to my funral." She kept her face in her hands.

I chuckled. "I will. Don't worry"

"Don't laugh at me! Don't think you'll get away with it! you are related to Julia y'know" Oh shit. I forgot about her.

"Shit" I moaned.

"Oh I no! We could say that you were getting some food of my lips"

"With my lips?"

"Um ... yeah?" She hadn't thought it all the way through.

"Fuck it. Just say it was the moment. That it didn't mean anything." That was the best.

"Yeah we could. Did it mean anything to you?" She glanced at me.

"No. As I said it was 'the moment'" To be honest I was lying through my teeth. I acctuly did want to kiss Chelsea. So bad. I can't belive I just addmitted that. I'm such a fail.

"Oh, ye-yeah. s-sa-same" She looked back up at the sky. Now I felt a bit guilty. _Had_ it meant something to her?

Oops.

"So do you want to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess it is kinda late." We got up. I took one last glance at the sky. Chelsea took my hand and we walked back to her farm.

"I'll see you later" She pecked me on the cheek once again. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Yer. Goodnight Chelsea" I turned on my heel to leave.

"Night" I heard her murmer before closing the door. After she closed the door I practically ran to Mirabells hoping that the y wouldn't still be in so I could go to my room unharmed.

I got to the door and quietly pushed it open. I peeped inside, no-one was there so I opened it a bit further. Still no one. Thank you Goddess. I opened the door fully and walked inside. I went to the kitchen and pured myself a glass of milk before heading for my room.

I was so close to getting away unseen when as I was opening the door to the back the front door opened. Julia and Mirabell were home. Holy shit.

"Vaughn?" Julia said.

"Go away" I mumbeled before swining the door open and running to my room.

"I guess the date went well then" I heard Mirabell say to Julia. Julia giggled.

"I'll find out" I heard the footsteps come towards my room. Oh please no. Why do you hate me Goddess?

"Vaughnie? Hey how was your erm.. date?" Julia said walking over to my bed that I was lying on.

"Fuck off. Leave me alone." I muttered sipping my milk.

"Aww is Vaughnie embaressed?" She nipped my cheek.

"Never use my nickname! And FUCK off!" I growled. She rolled her eyes and left the room. Goddess she was a pain in the arse!

I set my empty glass on my bed side table took off my clothes and got into bed. Thats when I relized Chelsea still had my Jacket. Stupid cold weather.

**And there we go! Woo Chapter 9! **

**Thanks for reading **

**Review PLEASE!**

**Note: Sorry there was alot of swearing in that -but I guess thats why its rated T- but yeah still I do apologize for it anyway. How nice of me :)**

**I hope you liked Chelsea and Vaughns little scene I found it quite cute. Until Natalie ruined it. Ha! I'll see you later.**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	10. Life's so Difficult Because?

**Okay my new chapter! Woo! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 10 ... THIS HAS BEEN EDITED!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Life's so difficult because...?

Chelsea's P.O.V

Had Natalie just seen that? Goddess I was in for it! Why is life so difficult? They'll never let me live this down... Even after I'm married. Unless.. Chelsea! Don't! You can't think that! Y'know that'll never happen..

I sighed tossing over in bed, I didn't want to fall asleep if I did it meant that tomorrow would come quickly. But unfortunetly for me my eyelids soon became heavy and i drifted off to sleep.

Rays of sunlight streamed through my window and I lazily got out of bed. Mornings like these were the worst when I'd had a restless night, tossing and turning in bed. I poured myself out a cup of coffee, stirring it gently while waiting for my bread to toast.

After my breakfast I went into the bathroom to get dressed and I was only half dressed when I heard knocking on the door. I quickly shoved my t-shirt over my head grabbed my orange shirt and bandanna before opening the door.

Unsurprisingly though it was Julia and Natalie at the door, with Vaughn in Julia's grip. Unlucky. For the both of us. "Hi Chelsea. Can we come in?" Julia asked. But I didn't even get to answer Julia just pushed me aside and walked with Vaughn, who she was still holding onto.

"Okay..." I closed the door and walked over to the empty seat at my table to sit down. "So why are you here exactly?" I asked looking between the three. To be fair I could see it coming but wasn't this pointless?

"What do you think?" Natalie said leaning over the table raising an eyebrow. Vaughn rolled his eyes, of course. I shrugged glancing at Vaughn.

"Natalie told me." Julia said smirking, again, of course.

"And what was that exactly?" I tilted my head to the side trying to act completely innocent. Honestly it would be easier to just say it and have them go home, I do have work to do but c'mon what fun would that be?

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do. So why don't you just say it?"

"Well it could be about anything.. care to clarify?"

"No! I sai-" But Julia was cut of.

"Oh for fuck sake! Last night, Chelsea and I almost kissed, and as I've said it was nothing! Now can we go? There are animals hungry y'know!" Vaughn's face was red, but I wasn't sure if it was rage or embarrassment. Everyone looked at Vaughn. Who had his hat tipped as far as it would go before coming of his head.

"Er.. I guess we'll see you later then Chelsea. Sorry for er.. bothering you?" Julia was shocked. She stood up with Natalie and Vaughn before leaving. Vaughn tipped his hat at me, and I gave him a apologetic smile.

I sat down for a second, still processing what had happened. Well he still went with the plan, I guess. but one question still played on my mind, I wonder if it actually had meant anything to him? but I only dismissed it and went to go and see my animals. At least it was over, for now..

My animals were happy to see me. As usual. I took my time today, since there was really nothing to do. I hate winter. Luckily though there was only 5 days left, since it was Wednesday I thought I would see Vaughn even if was awkward. We've got to let it go someday..

I made my way down the the shop and stepped inside feeling the warmth from inside compared to the freezing outside. "Hello dear. Did you have a good time last night?" Mirabelle asked standing behind the counter. I nodded in response.

"Julia's out with Elliot. But Vaughn's in the back with the animals." Still? He took his time, and I thought I had..

"Thanks" I walked to where they kept the animals at the back of the shop.

Vaughn was sitting, crossed-legged, in the middle of the barn with a cows head resting on his knee. He didn't notice that I'd came in. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was happy, stroking the cows head.

"Vaughn?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Oh it's you" He mumbled. Wow, someone still holds a grudge.

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" This was more awkward than I thought it would of been.

"Whatever" I guess he wasn't happy. Or was it just me? I sat down beside him crossing my legs, sitting in the exact same way as him.

"Whats her name?" I asked looking at the cow beside him.

"I'm not allowed to name them. But I call her Rayne." He said looking down at her. She let out a soft moo.

"She's lovely. It seems like she really likes you." I looked at her big brown eyes, she was studying me carefully as Vaughn patted her head. I saw Vaughn glance up at me from Rayne and for some strange reason heat rushed to my cheeks turning them pink. I looked up at him and then quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Do you wanna go somewhere? I'm done with work today." Vaughn asked standing up.

I looked up at him, questioning him for a second before saying "Sure" He gave me a hand up and we left the shop to go down to the beach together.

the beach was empty due to the cold weather, but I didn't really bother with it too much. Vaughn and I walked over to the docks and sat down, swinging our legs over the edge.

"Sorry about this morning" I heard Vaughn say in a hushed tone.

I shrugged "It's okay. I know Julia is like that sometimes" I laughed a little thinking how Julia could be, but when he didn't laugh too I stopped.

I shivered as a sharp breeze hit me and just as I was about to wrap my arms around myself I felt someone else do it for me. I looked over to find that it was Vaughn that was hugging me. He wasn't looking at me but his cheeks were touched with a soft pink. I was going to look away but I just studied the side of his face instead.

Vaughn looked at me from the corner of his eye and then turned his head to face me, we were so close, our noses skimming each others. That's when I noticed him lean in closer, his eyes closing, mine did too and we inched closer with every passing second, until Denny's door swung open and we both jumped back.

Vaughn let me go and went back to looking at the ocean, the cold air hit me from losing Vaughn's body heat and I to turned back to the ocean. When the shack door closed I turned my head to see Denny standing on his little porch. Denny looked over at us two and smiled. "Hey Chelsea, Vaughn!"

"Hi" the two of us replied in sync.

"Have any of you's seen Lanna?" Denny asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Oh, okay thanks anyway" Denny said before he walked off the beach.

Vaughn moved uneasily before mumbling a small "Sorry"

I raised an eyebrow "For what?"

He coughed "Just.. before."

"Oh" I then found myself studying my boots "It's okay. It was partly my fault anyway.."

He nodded "Sorry, anyway. I just.. don't know what came over me.."

I gazed at the water watching it softly roll on and off the beach. It was so peaceful. Now I really couldn't wait for summer. To be able sit on the beach with the warm sun hitting my skin. Watching the waves, feeling the heat.

"I should be off" Vaughn said standing up. Cutting me out of my thoughts.

"What? I thought Wednesday was our day to hang out!" I whined sounding a bit needy. Which I didn't like.

"I know sorry Chels but Mirabelle 'ill need me back at the shop. I'll see you tomorrow and then probably the rest of the week."

"I guess" I said.

"I'll see ya later" He called over his shoulder.

"Bye!" I called back.

What the hell is this feeling?

Vaughn's P.O.V

I practically ran to Mirabelle's once of the beach. What was I doing? Almost kissing Chelsea, twice! This needs to stop now! But I still wanted to kiss her as bad as I did last night. Goddess Vaughn shut the fuck up! You DON'T want to _kiss_ Chelsea. The moment. Remember?

"Vaughn, home early? Sabrina called for you earlier if you want to see her." Mirabelle said from behind the counter. I just shook my head and kept walking. I was aiming for my bedroom but ended up where we keep the animals. Animals always had a way of calming me.

I sat down in the middle of the room. Rayne plodded over to me resting her head on my knee, as she had done this morning and I lightly stroked her head and she mooed in approval. I don't know how long I sat there but quite frankly I didn't give two because this was relaxing.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the door open. I only realized when Sabrina was standing in front of me clicking her small, thin, fingers in my face."What?" I snapped at her.

"Have you thought about it?" She was about to sit next to me. But then she looked at the floor and stood up straight.

"About what?"

"Us! Obviously. I've been thinking about it so much! I think it'll be a great idea!" Her eyes wandered off as she daydreamed about the two of us.

"No" I said. She snapped out of her daydream to look at me and whine,

"Why not?"

I rubbed my temples with my fore fingers "Because.. I _don't like_ you" I hissed.

"You don't?" She sighed, the look on her face made me feel guilty, that was kind of harsh. But how else could I of got it through to her? "Well... you could at least... try."

Okay maybe not. "Sabrina, you have to understand that I don't like you. Period. My feelings aren't changing towards you anytime soon." I still have to sort out my feelings for Chelsea..

"Oh"

"Look, I think Pierre would like to see you." Ugh. Pierre and Sabrina.

She looked at me quizzically "I thought Pierre was seeing Chelsea. He just asked he out a couple of minutes ago!" My eye widened, she said yes? But I thought.. I guess it didn't mean anything to her after all..

"I guess destiny has brought us together Vaughn. Don't deny it. There's no need." I looked down at her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I didn't move. I couldn't. But how could she do that? We had just been to the starry night festival yesterday. It struck me again,

_It didn't mean anything to her._

I unwrapped Sabrina's arms. "I need to be alone." I walked out.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I heard her call.

I reached my bedroom and slammed the door. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands.

Goddess why does life have to be _so_ difficult...?

* * *

**Woo finished finally! I know I haven't posted in awhile :/ sorry bout that but I'm glad I'm finished.**

**Thanks**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	11. Confessions

**Hello my fine veiwers how you doing? I hope your doing well. I no random :/ So this is my last update for... a few weeks. I no sad right.**

**So this chapter is gonna be very short :'( because my laptop is being gay. and I only go to my dads every so often so I'll only be able to update this last chapter.. I will update again just not for awhile.**

**Peach the hegeohog: God I'm sorry for everything. I hope you'll forgive me and we can move on. And I would like to say thanks for the reviews. Even if they were a bit harsh. I know you only care.**

**Naty17: Thanks again for all the support your like my best friend on here! and you always review and we always talk :DD**

* * *

Chapter 11: Confessions.

Vaughn's P.O.V

Why did I have to do that? Why did I have to shout? Goddess I'm such a bad person. But I can't believe it how did I still not get the point across even after all that. I don't like Sabrina. I like... Chelsea.

I'm so stupid I like Chelsea? But I know I do. I just can't deny it, anymore. No I can! I know I can I just have to have will power which.. I don't have anymore..

I have to tell her. But how?

Chelsea's P.O.V

What was that? Why did I do that again? Getting myself in that same situation. Goddess Chelsea get a hold of yourself. It's not like you like the guy like that do you?

Do you?

Do _you_?

Do I?

Do _I_?

You can't be serious Chelsea. This is VAUGHN were thinking about here! Not the romantic, lovey-dovey, ever-so-helpful, Vaughn! This is, anti-social, cold, sometimes alright (I'll give him that, he aint _that _bad) Vaughn.

So what was this? Do I like him?

Urgh! Never mind I better go and check on my animals, I can't handle this right now...

* * *

It's been 4 days since mine and Vaughn's little scene thing and over those past four days, he's all thats been on my mind. I mean come on! How can one little question bug me this much?

When I know well and truly that the answer is yes. I mean no. Yes. No. Ye- NO!

The answer is no.

I think.

Vaughn's P.O.V

Julia's wedding's today. Four days after I admitted that I liked Chelsea, to myself, four days I've been avoiding her and four days I've been telling myself I'm crazy. Which I am. Four days and now I have to sit here for Goddess knows how long with her by my side. With my urges screaming at me, telling me to say something to turn around and kiss her.

This wasn't me.

I never thought like this.

This damn woman is messing with my head making me think crazy things. But at least they were all true.

For once.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I told you it was short and I mean really short I've tried to write this a few times but my laptop kept crashing so when I get the chance to I'll try to write a full chapter. (a good length one) not a fail. But then I think this went quite well. For a fail. At least the next chapter will all be focused on the wedding and after party. :D**

**Thanks for reading. Review please.**

**Thanks**

**Wipe-your-tears xx **


	12. Party!

**Hello people! I hope you missed me! i would be sad if you didn't.**

**I'm kidding you don't have to miss me. I wasn't gone for that long :) Okay mabey I was but I'm sorry. All the time I've been able to write has been in like little bits cause i've been away for two weeks then I only get some time on my laptop to check up on things on fanfiction before I have to do homework :( **

**And I have a Maths Exam next week and English the next. GRRRRR! It's not looking good :( **

**But I apologize again!**

**thank you for the reviwes.**

**Naty17: Your my best reviwer! I have to love you :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Party!

Vaughn's P.O.V.

It's Julia's wedding today. Can't believe shes gonna marry that nerd. So that means its Sunday. In the past four days I haven't spoke to Chelsea. I've seen her around the island but I haven't had the guts to walk up to her and say hi. Even if I saw her I'd turn around and walk away from her.

But today I was gonna have to sit next to her for the ceremony. She probably hates me...

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Chelsea! Come here I want you to see first!" Julia called from behind the curtain. All this morning we have been working on her. Her hair, her makeup, jewelry e.c.t.

I stepped around the curtain.

"Julia you look ... amazing!" I gaped. She looked beautiful. We did a good job.

"Do you think so?" I nodded.

"Elliot will probably faint!" I laughed. She gave me a unimpressed look. She knew it more than I did.

"Is everyone here?" I looked around the curtain to see the church full with people from the island.

"Yer!"

"Elliot?"

"Yep, in his suit. Ready to get married."

"Great" That didn't sound convincing.

"Julia?"

"Yer" I walked over to her and sat down on a red, velvet chair next to the one she was sitting on.

"Julia, are alright?" i gave her a concerned look. She sighed.

"Honestly. Not really. i mean are me and Elliot really ready to get married? What if it ends li-. Well you know what I mean." A tear fell from her eye and onto her dress.

"Jules, don't cry. You'll ruin your dress and make-up" I joked putting an arm round her sholders.

"Julia. When you see yourself old and grey with all your family round you, who do you see sitting next to you holding your hand?" I asked. This was the best I could give her. Cause when I got married to Denny. I asked myself this same question, and to be honest i couldn't make the picture. I still can't.

Kind of.

"Elliot" She smiled at that thought. I smiled with her. I was so happy for her. She'd found her perfect match. Her fate.

"Well why you so upset. Your obviously in love."

"Thanks. Chelsea, can I ask you something?" I nodded "Who did you see when you were getting married?"

I closed my eyes forcing myself to smile. "I couldn't"

"Oh. Who do you see now?" She nudged me. A cheeky grin playing on her lips.

"No one" Her smile faded. I jumped up "Well I guess we shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

She nodded. Eliza went first throwing the flowers down the isle. Then Natalie went. my heart thumped this was almost as scary as my own.

Natalie reached the end of the isle and I stepped out of the way of the curtain and into full view. All eyes were on me. I steadily made my way down smiling at everyone, trying exceptionally hard not to trip.

Lucky for me I made it down without a foot wrong. I sat down in between Natalie and Vaughn.

"Well done darlin'" Mirabelle whispered to me. I smiled at her "thanks" I whispered back.

"Vaughn" Mirabelle said nudging him.

"What?"

"anything to say to Chelsea?" she nodded towards me. What did she mean?

"No" He grumbled.

"Well you could be nice." Mirabelle said.

"What? So now do i have to congratulate her for walking down an aisle that -if you remember- she walked down about a year ago to get married to fish boy." Vaughn was not in a good mood.

"Fish boy?" I said. He looked at me and smirked.

"Yer."

"that's not nice"

"So"

"You can't make up horrible nicknames for ever-" Mirabelle cut me off.

"Shhh! You two! Talk after. Julia's coming down the aisle.!" I turned around to see Julia about a third of the way down.

Murmurs spread across the room. I couldn't blame them she looked beautiful. Her sky blue dress matched perfectly with her eyes. Her hair was tied up and out the way of her face.

I looked over at Elliot. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes were practically out of the sockets. I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my lips.

"Whats so funny" i heard Vaughn hiss beside me.

"Elliot" I smirked at the thought of his face. I heard a snigger beside me. Vaughn smiled, like the way he would when we were friends. This was when I would like Vaughn. Before it awkward...

"Priceless" Vaughn muttered.

"I no" I laughed.

Julia made it to the end of the aisle. Nathan began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Julia and Elliot. Before we begin does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be married. Speak now or never keep your peace." -**I think that's what they say-**

I held my breath. But there was silence.

"I reckon Julia shouldn't get married to Elliot" Vaughn murmured to me. Just low enough that Mirabelle wouldn't hear.

"What? Why?" I hissed back, Shocked.

"'Cause Elliot's a nerd" I gave him a confused look.

"That's a shit reason."

"I no thats why I didn't stand." I rolled my eyes. Was he being serious?

There were gasps from across the room I followed everyone's gaze to see Taro standing.

"Granddad?" Elliot said shocked.

"Elliot I do believe you should marry Julia. 'Cause I'm the one who told you to propose to her anyway." There was a sigh of relief from across the room.

"Ha! I knew Elliot wouldn't just proposed. He had to be pushed by Taro!" Vaughn was smirking.

"Vaughn, shut up okay? Goddess I bet you couldn't propose to someone without feeling nervous." I felt bad for Elliot he was a nervous kid. He didn't deserve that.

And the reason Taro stood up was because he thought he wouldn't get to say a speech after the ceremony 'cause he found out today it would be a big party for the full island. But Elliot reassured him he would get the chance to at the party and he sat back down. Which was a huge relief.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony was pretty boring and went really slow. Vaughn was really quiet, I actually thought he'd fell asleep at one point. Taro dozed of a bit but Felicia woke him up and kept a close eye on him after that.

It's now 8:30 and the party is in full swing. Except for me. I've had to get up a few time to dance with a few people as I am the maid of honour. But I still feel a bit guilty for snapping at Vaughn. He's been very quiet and has been sitting by himself for most of it.

I would of walked over to give him company but after Sabrina did, it kind of put me off.

"Okay guys this is gonna be a slow one but for this song I want EVERYONE to have a partner. Yes even you guys, the ones that don't dance. Well I'm sorry to break it to you but you have to. And if you don't I'll force you, and if you still don't you'll get a big sloppy kiss from me! Or Denny." Lanna said through the mike.

"What?" I heard Denny say from the crowd.

Everyone started pairing up.

Julia&Elliot, Natalie&Mark, Lanna&Denny, Eliza&Charlie, Chen&Mirabelle and Regis&Felicia.

Gannon and Taro were allowed to sit out after being confronted by Lanna.

Sabrina walked over to Vaughn and quite obviously asked him to dance. He just shook his head, stood up and walked away. Pierre put his hand onto Sabrina's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled, he moved his hand down her arm till it was in her hand. her cheeks flushed pink and they made there way to the dance floor.

it was a cute little seance. Suddenly I craved it again, someone to hold, someone to love. But that was so far away somewhere. And someone on the island or going to come on to the island -maybe- was my true love.

I sighed and sat on one of the stools from the Diner. I saw Lanna walk over to me great I guess I'd be paired up with Gannon or Taro.

"Chelsea, why haven't you paired up with anyone?" Lanna tilted her head to the side. I shrugged

"Well You know the rules you HAVE to pair up with someone!"

"Yer but who?"

"Err... Vaughn!" Vaughn? Oh yer I forgot about him. Now that I think of it... I looked around to see Vaughn sitting right at the back of the meadow under all the trees out of the way of everyone. Typical.

"It doesn't look like he wasn't to dance mind."

"Well he has to whether he likes it or not." She skipped over to him. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. He shook his head and looked back down. But Lanna wouldn't give up that easily. She put her hand on her hips after a bit of arguing Vaughn sighed and stood up.

Everyone on the dance floor -well the middle of the meadow- were chatting in their pairs, talking to other pairs waiting for the music to start.

Vaughn walked over to me and waited for me to join him to the 'dance floor'. When we were walking over I saw Sabrina glance over a few times it shouldn't of bothered her she could have Vaughn all she wanted.

"Okay everyone! Join up with your partners you should all no how to dance 'cause I'm not gonna tell you anyway. Anyway let the dancing commence! He he." Lanna stepped down from the mini stage to join Denny as the music started.

"Do you know how to dance?" I heard Vaughn say from beside me.

"Kind of." We turned to face each other. I put my right hand in his and the other on his shoulder as we gently rocked to the slow beat. It didn't really work the way we were dancing so we moved closer and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He gently put his hands on my hips and we continued to rock.

"You're not that bad for only 'kind of knowing' how to dance." He said to me.

"Thanks. You're pretty good to" He shrugged but continued to look at me. My cheeks heated up under his gaze so I looked down trying to avoid the eye-contact.

"So when do you go back to the city?" I asked.

"Thursday"

"Oh" Well that was a fail of an attempt.

"Are you going to the new year festival?"

"Probably not" I should of guessed he would say that.

"Why not?"

"You know why." I did. I was only trying to make conversation. To make this less awkward.

"Well if you came with me it wouldn't be that bad" He shrugged. "Guess not"

That was a surprise. Had he just accepted to come with me to the new years festival? I don't know how I feel about it.

"When should I come to pick you up?" So he had.

"Er... five thirty." It was a good time since it started at 6.

"Okay"

We swayed for a bit longer until the song the end of the song. The party soon ended after that there were only a few more songs and of course Taros speech.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I turned to see Vaughn looking down.

"If you want." I put my arm through his and we made our way over the bridge and into the East Town. A few people watched us leave. I guess I didn't care, he was only being nice.

When we made it to my farm house I turned to face him.

"Well I guess we've done this before." He nodded trying to avoid my gaze.

"Yer"

"Well goodnight."

"Night"

I unlocked my door and pushed it open I heard the crunch of his footsteps as he started walking away.

"Vaughn" I called.

"Hm?"

I ran over to him and gently pecked him on the tip of his nose. It was cute to see his cheeks turn red. I let out a little giggle before turning away and walking to my farmhouse. I closed the door.

Before going to bed I decided to read a bit before dosing off into a deep sleep...

* * *

**:D Heyyy! Yer I'm gonna apologize again for this being so late. But I hope it's worth the wait. I can't grantee the next one will be soon but it will be less than 3-4 weeks. **

**R&R please!**

**Nothing else to say really. **

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	13. A New Year!

**Hi guys! Had my Maths test yesterday. I failed, even though I haven't got my results back but still. I failed.**

**Naty17: As always thank you :) Yeah i liked those lines too. hehe. **

**I'm very sad that I've only got one review :'(**

**So please I beg R&R please! Free cookies to everyone who does! Yayy! :3**

**Anyway I think i might end this soon mabey in the next two to three chapters, cause I'm gonna put my full focus on my new story 'Mischievous' if you haven't read any of it yet please do! I might write a few one shots aswell but we'll see...**

Chapter 12: A new year!

Chelsea's P.O.V:

The day after Julia's and Elliot's wedding. I'm so happy for them I can't belive they acctuly did it! I wonder who will be next? Natalie and Mark? Sabrina and Pierre, nah there too new in the game. Mabey Lanna and Denny? I slightly cringed at the thought.

But it's the 30th today and the last day of my second year, going on to my third. goddess how the time flys by.

The frost was starting to melt for the arival of Spring, but you couldn't still feel the cold edge of Winter in the air. I fed my animals and around 10 o'clock I was sitting on the dock casting my line into the sea.

There was no-one round to day, but that was because nearly everyone helps out for the festival on the meadow. I'm not allowed to same as a few others. But everyone who isn't allwoed just get ready for the festival.

It dosen't take me long to get ready so why rush? I'll get ready at about 4 and make my way down for half-past five.

I felt a tug on the line. But I was so lost in thought I hardely noticed. There was a nother tug. And another, I snapped back from my daydream. The fish tugged again. I looked at my rod this fish was strong. I tugged back but the fish was stronger.

The fish did another last pull, and I was in, the water. Oh goddess it had to be today when I get pulled in. Why not tomorrow? I still had a hold of my rod which was good but the fish had swam of with my bait.

I sighed getting out of the water, dripping wet. I took of my soggy bandana and removed my boots and my orange shirt. Not the yellow one.

I trudged up to my house, soaked to the bone. I opened the door chucked all my wet clothes into my washing basket. I turned on the shower and when it was warm enough stepped into it to wash away all the sand.

After a few minutes of scrubbing, I stepped out the shower wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to my bedroom to fetch a dressing gown. I look at the clock on the wall it's only 11 so I've got seven hours. I decide to make myself some food from what I have in the fridge.

Five hours later...

It's two hours till new years festival. I'm so excited. Then again I am excited for every festival or party but still! I may not like dancing but I do like to do something. Especially when I know Vaughn will be there. Did I just think that? Oh well...

Tonight I decided to not go over the top and wear a dress -I've had enough of those from yesterday.- but to wear a simple black skirt and a white vest top, with a little black cardie to cover my arms and sholders. I tied my hair up in a tight bun at the top of my head. And on the left side of my head I put a fake, black flower there. I put little black pumps on my feet and I was ready! For my make-up I kept it simple and put on some mascarra, blush and lipgloss.

By the time I was fully dressed it was just past 5 o'clock.

I guess I could just start to walk down now but very slowly. And just as I was about to leave there was knok on the door. When I opened the door Vaughn was stood there leaning against the door frame wearing his black shirt and his black jeans. But it was a nice change to see him without his leather vest and cowboy boots. Unfortunetly he still had his hat on his head.

"Hello Vaughn."

"Hi" he said in a gruff voice. "erm do you want me to walk you to the festival?" He asked pulling his hat down over his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile. "you just can't get enough of me, can you?" I smirked at him.

His face turned a bright red.

"N-No, it's erm..." He trailed of getting redder by the minute. If it could.

"I'm kidding! Goddess Vaughn it was only a joke. Don't make life too serious, you might die from it!" I laughed at his expression.

"Humph. Wasn't funny."

"Aw lighten up. Were gonna celebrate New Year together! Yay!" I put on my cheesiest grin possible.

He shrugged. I stepped out of my house and closed the door behind me.

"c'mon then" I said walking down the path. Vaughn easily caught up to me and offered his arm. So we walked down to the meadow arm, in arm.

"Looking forward to it?" I asked. He just shrugged. Talkitive much. "You okay?" he looked down at me when I said this. After studying my face he looked away to his left.

After moments of scilence he spoke again "Yeah, fine" Yep. He was lying.But I shrugged it off anyway.

It was quater to when we made it to the meadow but it didn't matter much. Th e meadow was decorated up beautifully for the festival laterns were hanging up from trees a table was set up with all the rice cakes on, and a few tables and chairs from the diner and cafe. Even though we were early everyone was already there.

"Chelsea!" I heard someone scream. I looked through the crowd and saw Julia waving at me. I waved back smiling broadly. She unhooked herself from Elliot and ran towards me. She opened her arms and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Ju- jul..ia c-can..'t br...eethh."

"Oh sorry." she let go of me. Eyes gleaming with excitment.

"Wow Julia it's like we haven't seen eachother in weeks. Why you so, so.. happy?"

"'Cause it has been nearly 3 years since my best friend EVER! Came to this island. Aaaaand... I dunno I'm just really, really happy! Hehe!" She said jumping up and down.

"Julia how much have you had to drink?" Vaughn asked from beside me.

"Huh? Nothing!" She gave him a evil glare. "okay fine a little bit." Vaughn rolled his eyes and walked off. Julia made a little grunt and stormed of to Elliot asking if he thought she was drunk.

Which left me standing by myself.

"Well are you coming?" Vaughn called over his sholder. I skipped over to him and stopped by his side. We were away from the crowd and standing at the other end of the meadow.

"Vaughn this is meant to be a festival where everyone is included! We shouldn't walk off like this." He shrugged and sat down any way, pulling me down with him. We sat there for awhile when there was an announcment.

"Hello everyone!" Mirabelle said through the mic. "Let the new year festival begin!" Everyone cheered and gathered roung the table to get some food.

I stood up. "C'mon Vaughn." I pulled him up with me and we walked hand in hand over to the table. I guess I could get used to this I thought happily.

I grabbed a plate for Vaughn and I and we made our way over to a empty table.

"Hiya!" Julia said sitting down, obviously with Elliot beside her.

"Hi Julia, Elliot" I smiled at them both. Vaughn just grunted and put a fork full in his mouth.

We sat for awhile talking about anyhting really. Vaughn didn't say much, but he never really did. Julia was defnetly drunk and was saying how badley she wanted children. Making Elliot blush furiously.

I got and extra plate of rice cake, it was too good to waste! I wasn't allwoed to drink even though i am past the drinking age. just Vaughn was being to uptight about it. I guess it was a good thing though I'm not a heavy drinker and I would of ended like Julia straight away!

"Okay everyone, the new years countdown will begin in a few moments, so get ready!2 Mirabelle said through the mic.

Everyone made their way to the centre of the meadow couples held hands ready to kiss at new year, friends chatted to eachother excitedly. Vaughn and I stood together side by side looking around.

"Time to count down! 5! 4! 3!-

I made a wish:

_I wish that at new year my 'fate' will kiss me_

I smiled it was a stupid wish. But if the Harvest goddess could hear me now. she better make it happen, or we'd be having words. I've waited long enough!

"2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone in the crow cheered and hugged telling eachother happy new year. And I was left disappointed.

"Happy new year" Vaughn whispered to me. I turned to him and smiled.

"You too" I didn't let the disappointment take over my face. So I closed my eyes and sighed. But just as i thought it was all over I felt something touch my lip. I re-opened my eyes to see Vaughn up against my face. He was kissing me.

He tried to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepning the kiss. His lips were soft and he tasted of mint. I felt my body quiver in happiness under his touch. he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. the whole world collpsed around me, and it was just me and him, my fate. i guess it was worth the wait for this moment. And I was glad the Goddess had heard me.

After a few sweet moments I pulled back, to see his face. His hat was off and his cheeks were flushed. I couldn't help but smile on how cute he looked.

"I've wanted to do that, for awhile." He whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. He moved his lips on mine once more.

I unwrapped my arms as did he, I took his hand and we went through the crowd wishing everyone a happy new year.

"Chelsea, Vaughn I saw what you two were doing and I'm very happy but keep it a bit more private next time, okay?" Taro said when we over to him. I felt my cheeks go hot and I saw Vaughns do the same.

"I guess you've got a girl-friend now Vaughnie. I'm glad. and I'm glad it's you Chelsea." Mirabelle said smiling. "You better not be as fussy as Julia for weddings mind." She laughed and walked off. Vaughns eyes were wide his face pink. I nudged him with my sholder and laughed

"She's only kidding!" I whispered.

He nodded and kept walking with me. After saying goodnight to everyone Vaughn and I went back to my house.

"I.. err enjoyed tonight, Chelsea. Thank you." He said looking down.

"Vaughn, you don't need to be so shy."

He looked up and smiled. A real smile. "Sorry".

I shook my head "Well goodnight Vaughn." I whispered.

He put his hand in my cheek moving it down to my chin, moving my face up to his before gently pressing his lips to mine. my heart fluttered. I never wanted it to end. But it had to.

Vaughn pulled away. "Night Chels" he said tipping his and walking down the path into the darkness.

I waited untill he was completly out of site before going inside my house, to go to bed.

I have to admit though it took me a long while for my heart to calm down and give me some rest.

**Aww they kissed! yay! And yes as you probly guessed Vaughns Chelsea fate thingy. Yep cheesy but you gotta love a bit of cheese :)**

**Thanks for the reviews or should I say review. Yep one person. Oh well...**

**please R&R! Thankin you**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	14. WTF?

**Hello again! I have been writing as much as I possibly can for you guys. Since I haven't been updating this story as fast as I would of liked to latley so but as I said theres not many chapters left and I think this is the second last chapter then afterwards the epilogue. ;)**

**Tsubaki-San: I no. Thanks.**

**Sailor Dreamer95: Thank you. I'm happy you like it :D**

**Heart-of-a-Vampire: I no, Vaughns growing up, hehe. Thanks.**

**Thanks for the reviews they make me so happy :D**

**So enjoy!**

**P.S I have just relized that I have made a mistake with the chapters to be honest I confused myself. but if you havent noticed confessions is meant to be chapter 11. Party! is meant to be chapter 12 and A New Year is meant to be chapter 13. confusing :/**

Chapter 14: WTF?

Summer, my favorite season and finally it's here. I wake up the sun beaming through my window everything so bright. It's exactly how I feel, bright. I finished my chores and skipped down to Julia's. I burst through the door.

"Hi guys!" I sang.

"Oh! Chelsea! Don't scare me like that!" Mirabelle laughed.

"Sorry Mirabelle. Is Julia or Vaughn here?" I asked.

"There both in the back. I think there arguing." she shook her head but laughed.

I nodded my head in apprication and made my way to the back of the store. And of course I heard Vaughn and Julia arguing over something.

"Julia y'know it isn't good for you to be arguing!" I said opening the door. They both stopped to look at me. Vaughn blushed while Julia stood up and waddled -yes waddled- over to give me a hug.

"Chelsea. Good timing, Vaughn and I were discussing when you were moving in together." My eyes widened. Moving in together?

"More like arguing.." Vaughn muttered.

I laughed nervously. "Er well. I dunno. Er... so hows the baby Julia? Still kicking?" I scratched the back of my head. The baby always gets her going.

"Urgh... yes it's like hell! oh- uh, ow. Just kicked again. urg well it's coming out of me next season! Hallelujah!" Yep Julias pregnant. It was histerical telling Elliot he pretty much fainted standing up. If thats possible.

"I'm going to see Elliot I'll see you guys later." Julia waved as she left the room.

I sat next to Vaughn who was leaning against a hay-barrel. "Hi"

"Hi" He said putting his arm round my sholders. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes listning to his heart beat.

"Would you like to go out with me later?" Vaughn asked stroking my hair. I smiled, but what to wear?

"like a night out kind of thing?" I asked a bit worried.

"No. Just to the beach or something. You sound worried" He chuckled

"To be honest I don't have anything to wear. Do you mind?" I bit my lip but kept my head on his chest.

He laughed again. "No you can look like whatever you want I don't care. Your beautiful anyway, whatever you wear." I blush. He's too kind. I sighed in happiness.

"What time?"

"Whenever we can be bothered." Well that could take awhile.

"Why don't you care what I look like?"

"'Cause I lo- erhm, 'Cause your beautiful" I looked at his face. It was as red as a tomato.

"'Cause you erhm what?"

"What do you mean I said your beautiful." He said in an angry tone.

"Vaughn, I no you were going to say something, before you said I was beautiful."

"No I wasn't!" He said loudly -not quite a shout-.

"Okay now I know your lying." I sat up fully to look at him in the eyes.

"No I'm not!"

"Urgh, why you won't tell me?" I folded my arms across my chest and pulled my eye brows together.

"You look cute like that." He said laughing.

"Your not helping with my mood Vaughn!"

He shruged and leaned against the hay stack and pulled his hat over his eyes. After a minute or two of sitting looking at him I put my head on his chest, again, and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long we lay there could of been hours or days for all I cared. I was to comfortable to move.

"Why won't you tell me?" i asked

"'Cause there nothing to tell."

"Stop lying"

"But i'm not."

"But you are"

"I'm not!" He insists.

"Vaughn, stop lying to me. I don't like liers."

"So you don't like me." He muttered.

"Aha! So you are lying!" I said triupfuntly.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

I shrugged. " I just do. So come on, spit it out!"

"No"

"What? Why not!"

"'Cause i don't want you to know."

"Vaughn I'm gonna win in the end you might aswell say it now." He stood up. His face scrunched in anger.

"Fine, if you wanna know so bad. i was gonna say I love you. Get it? I LOVE YOU!" He shaked his head before storming out of the room.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to get my head round it. He loves me? What the hell? I stood up and walked out to the main shop.

"He went to the beach I think." Mirabelle said. I nodded and walked out.

I made my way down to the beach. When I got there and looked around. I saw him sitting alone by the big rock on the shore.

I walked over tho hm and sat down beside him.

"sorry." i muttered.

He turned to me with no expression on his face. He shook his head and looked back at the ocean.

"not your fault" He whispered. i sighed and rested my head on his sholder.

"It's okay if you don't love me back." He said. i could hear the saddness in his voice.

I gulped and shut my eyes. "I just need a little time" I whispered. My head was all over the place at the minute.

"it's okay" He said. He kissed the top of my head.

.o0o.

It was 4am and we were still sitting on the beach arms around eachother.

"I better go and get my stuff before the boat comes and you need to get home for some sleep." i shook my head.

"You go get your stuff and I'll wait here for you till you get back. I wanna see you off. He gave me an uncertain look but stood up and walked back to Mirabelles anyway. I stood up after and made my way to the dock and sat down.

There was a small boat on the harizon. i watched it get closer and closer, i was so caught up in watching it I didn't relize Vaughn had joined me.

"What you looking at?" I jumped slightly.

"Just the boat" We sat there for awhile.

"Vaughn, y'know how julia said about that thing..." i trailed off.

"What thing?" He asked.

"Y'know about you moving.. er.. in, with me."

"Oh, erm yeah. What about it?"

"Have you thought about it?"

"I guess yeah. Why?" i bit my lip.

"Would you?" i asked quietly.

"move in, wth you?" He asked blushing.

"Yeah." I avoided his gaze.

He shrugged. "Sure" My face lit up.

"Really?" He nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and sqeezed him tightly.

"Okay. You don't have to kill me!" He laughed. i loosened my grip but kept ahold.

"When?" i asked looking at him.

"How about the next time I'm back." I smiled and nodded.

The boat got to the docks. Another 5 days wth out Vaughn. What a drag.

"I'll see you next week then" i said smiling sweetly. He nodded. I pecked him on the lips.

There were whistles from the boats dock.

"Vaughn! Got a girlfriend there pal?" A sailor shouted.

Vaughn blushed but kept his gaze on me. I rolled my eyes. I put my arms round hs neck a looked hm in the eyes. He knew what I was gonna do and blushed even more. Especially with the fact the was an audience.

I pressed my lips to his. Electricity coursed through my body. It was like this ever time we kissed. It felt like bliss only 10X better!

More whistles came from the boat. I laughed against Vaughns lips. I unwrapped myself and stepped back.

"Bye Vaughn" i said before walking away.

"Bye" He said.

As i walked away i heard the sailors teasing him. He cursed back at them. I had to laugh, Vaughn was too predictable.

.o0o.

When I made it to my farm it was round about 5am. I sighed 1 hour sleep great. But instead of going back to bed I went straight to work. And scince it was Summer it was already light.

By the time I'd finished it was 10am it had took me five hours but I did have to keep taking breaks.

I decided to go to bed for a few hours.

When I woke up it was 2pm i was still very tierd but I couldn't sleep all day. i wondered on what to do but i decided to make a visit to ol'Goddess.

i reached the pond and dropped a pinkcat in. There was a flash of green light and the Harvest Goddess stood before me.

"Chelsea! Nice to see you! How are you and Vaughn? Heard you're moving in together. Huh. Big change eh?" My eyes widedned how di- oh yeah. Shes the Harvest Goddes. She knows EVERYHTING!

"Oh yes!" She sang. Oh yeah and read minds. "Got that right" She laughed. But I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry" She mumbled. "Well what do you want?"

"Just thanks" I said

"For what?" She asked.

"You don't know. Well you're good." I sad sarcastically.

"Oh right, Vaughn. Your welcome."

"So he is my fate."

Her eyes widened "i thought you knew!" She shouted.

i shook my head and smiled evily. "Nope. But thanks or telling me. Thats why i really came"

"You can't do that! You can't trick me!" She shouted.

"But i just did. What you gonna do now?" i said smling playfully.

"I'm gonna curse you. To never be truley happy" She smiled and crossed her arms.

My eyes widened. "What? you can't. You won't!"

"Watch me" She opened her mouth but i cut her off.

"Wait!Wait!Wait! If you do that I'll never speak to you again!" She stopped and thought about it.

"Hm... well I guess your the only one I really speak to, except the W. Princess. But that isn't good conversaton." She nodded. "okay, fine we'll make a deal. if you vsit me once every season I won't do it but if you don't I will. Okay?"

It seemed fair. "Okay." She nodded and dissapeared again into the spring.

Now I wish I kinda hadn't done that.

.o0o.

**There we go. Late, again. I no sorry.**

**Vaughn, Chelsea's fate? You would of never guessed, eh? Hahahahaha. Jokes Jokes.**

**Anyway as usual R&R please!**

**Many thanks.**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	15. The Colour Blue

**Hello again! Did you enjoy the last chapter. It's getting mush isn't it? **

**Well times for people who like mushiness. 'Cause it's about to get even mushier. If thats even a word... **

* * *

Chapter 15: The colour blue

It's been five days scince i've seen the Harvest Goddess so that must mean it's... Wednesday! I've been waiting for this day all week. I got out of bed and ran down to the beach, ditching all my farm work.

The boat was just hitting the docks when I made it there. i saw Vaughn on the deck making his way off the boat, his small, black suitcase in his right hand.

"Vaughn" i called. He looked up and sam me. His face lt up.

I skipped over to him and wrapped my arms round his waist. "Hi" I said into his chest. I took a step back and smiled broadly.

"Well aren't you happy today?" he said. I nodded.

"Why not? Your back, arn't ya'" A light shade of pink crossed his cheeks.

"Um.. I guess." I took his hand to lead him up to Mirabelle's.

"I haven't told them yet. So if you don't mind..." I trailed off.

His expression was motionless. "Okay..." He said nodding.

"You don't look pleased. You haven't changed your mind. I mean I don't mind if you have but.." I trailed off.

He looked at me in confusion. "No, no. I want it's just, well Julia." Oh..

"is that all you stuff?" I asked. He shook hs head.

"No theres some more at Mirabelles. We'll just pick them up when we get there."

Vaughn opened the door for me and when I stepped in I noticed there was no-one in.

"Two minutes" Vaughn said. He went through to the back of the shop and left me standing by myself. I looked around the shop glancing at pictures of Julia and Vaughn. There was another one of Mirabelle and and a man. Who i assumed must be Mrabelles dear, decesed husband.

The back door opened again and Vaughn walked through with his suitcase and an extra bag.

"You do have a double bed don't you?" Vaughn said making his way to the door. i looked at him. "Oh right.. Denny." He said opening the door for me. i walked outside and waited for him to catch up.

"Where's Julia and Mrabelle? Don't you have to tell them?" He bit his lip.

"Well I didn't really tell them scince there both asleep. And i thought why tell them? 'Cause i think they'll get the picture when I stop sleeping there. And all my stuffs gone." I gave him an uncertain look.

"Vaughn I think you'll scare them if you just don't come back tonight. You have to tell them. And if you don't I will." He shrugged.

"Okay."

"Was that to me or you?"

"You." i shook my head.

"After you unpack and they wake up we're gong down to tell them. 'Cause if you remember you still have work." He sighed next to me.

"Forgot 'bout that" He mumbled. We made it to my farmhouse. i opened the door and let him in. I walked in after him. He stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"Nice" He said.

"Thanks. I left some room in the wardrobe for your clothes and two draws for your.. er.. stuff." i scratched the back of my head. I wasn't sure how to put that.

"Okay" He said. He started to unpack his stuff and put them away. I stood there for awhile watching.

"Vaughn, I'm gonna go and check on my crops and animals. I'll be back in awhile." He nodded and I left.

I went to water my crops first before going to feed my animals. As I was petting one of my cows, Betsy when i heard the door open. I spun around to see Vaughn leaning aganst the doorframe.

"Oh, hi" I said.

"Hi"

"Do you want to go I've finished here." He nodded and we left together. "You finished unpacking quickly." He shrugged.

"I don't have alot of stuff." I thought back to the one suitcase and one bag. Fair enough.

When we got outside of Mirabelles house/shop we stopped.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we stepped inside.

We opened the door and stepped in hand-in-hand.

"Vaughn where have you been? WE've been so wo- Oh sorry Chelsea I didn't see you there, darlin'. Do you mind if I speak to Vaughn? Alone." She siad making her way to the kitchen. Vaughn let go of my hand and gave me a sorry smile before walking into the kitchen.

I tryed to stay as quiet as possible so I could hear them.

"Vaughn! What are you doing? Pressuring her like that! She only got divorced two seasons ago!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Moving into together!"

"Mirabelle, you've got it all wrong. She asked me."

"Oh Well that changes a few things."

"Bet it does."

"Well don't pressure her into anything! She's still innocent!"

"Really?"

"Okay, mabey not. But still Vaughn be nice. And remember to be an gentelman." i smirked. Vaughn a gentelman?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"And none of that sulky attitude! It's alrght with me, well it isn't but thats not the point. your moving in with your.. girlfriend." I blushed "I'm sure she won't appriciate it!" I imagened him rolling his eyes.

The back door opened and Julia came waddling through. "Chelsea! Nice to see you! Wheres Vaughn?"

"Kitchen" I mumbled. She nodded and went into the kitchen

"Hey you gu- oh your having 'the talk', yeah I got that too" I almost laughed. And shes the woman. Vaughn came back through and took my hand.

"Come on we'll go back." He said.

"Back where?" Julia called.

"There moving in together honey" Mirabelle said softly.

Julia waddled through. "Really, you serious? OMG yeah! Next you'll get married and have cute lttle babies! Ahhh I can't wait!" She squealed and went back through. I stood there. Okay..

I looked at Vaughn he was confused aswell. We left without another word.

* * *

A season went past, time just seemed to go quicker and quicker. It was pretty lonley without Vaughn but amazing when he was here. It was a Thursday morning and I was cuddled up against Vaughn. I lay there hoping it would never end. But as always it had to.

There were three loud bangs on the door.

"Vaughn, Chelsea get your asses out here and down to my house!" It was Mirabelle. I climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Hum?"

"Julias having her baby!" My eyes widened.

"Okay we'll be down in a minute!" I closed the door and ran over to the bed. "Vaughn! Wake up Julia having her baby!" He groaned.

"Vaughn get your ass out of bed or I'll drag you out myself." I heard him chukle quietly. "I mean it!" He sat up slowly. I walked over to my wardorbe and took out my normal set of clothes.

I started to undress myself. I felt eyes on me. i looked up to see Vaughn staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He blushed and looked away.

"You could at least go in the bathroom."

"You've seen me naked before."

"I guess so." He hopped out of bed to get ready himself.

I waited for him to get ready, and we ran to the shop. We burst through the door. Elliot and his family were there talking to eachother. I heard screaming.

Elliot winced. "She'll be fine" Natalie told him. He sighed

"I should be there with her."

"That's why Mirabelles there honey." Felicia reassured him. He nodded but still had an worried expression.

"Where have you two been?" Taro asked us. "I don't even want to know" He said before walking away. I felt my cheeks burn. Did we take that long? I glanced at Vaughn he was red too.

We both sat down at the counter to wait. I kept my fingers intertwined with his. We sat in silence for awhile.

"Chelsea?" Vaughn asked looking at mefrom the coner of his eye.

"Yeah...?"

"You no how I er.. confessed.. something to you, last season?" I thought for a bit but understood. I nodded. "Well I was wondering if you had.. er.. thought about it." I looked at him he had his hat pulled right down shadowing his red face.

I gulped "... yer" He glanced at me.

"'Cause I was wondering if you would... well..." He cut off short. I opened my mouth but someone spoke first.

"Everyone! Julia has just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor announced. Everyone cheered.

"You may now go through!" We let Elliots family go first.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" I said. He nodded and we made our way through.

Julia was lying on her bed sweating she had her eyes closed and she was breating heavily. Mirabelle was ressuring her it was all over and Elliot was holding her hand. Elliot's family was crowded round talking to Julia and Elliot.

Vaughn and I stood in the door way watching the scence. The doctor came through with the baby in his hands and handed it to Julia. She held out her arms and she slid easily into place. Love filled her eyes.

"What's her name?" The doctor asked. She thought a minute.

"Kelly" She said smiling. Elliot was also smiling. It was perfect, love filled the room.

"I think we should leave these two alone awhile, give them some space, eh?" Taro said. Everyone left the room but Julia and Elliot.

Mirabelle gave her thanks to the doctor and nurse as they left. Vaughn and i stayed awhile longer talking with everyone. We left first 'cause I still had an farm to run. Vaughn was let a day off. So he could help me.

We walked up to my farm. I watered my crops while he fed and petted the animals. When I finished I lay in the middle of the feild where the grass was for my animals to graze. I lay down a gazed the the autmn sky. The grass moved beside me as Vaughn layed down beside me.

i thought back to Elliot and Julia and sighed. "I want that" I mumbled out loud.

"Want what?" Vaughn asked. i debated on telling him but I did anyway

"What Julia and Elliot have." i wasn't afraid to have children anymore after witnessing that with Julia and Elliot. Vaughn stiffend beside me.

"Not right now" I assured him. He relaxed a bit. He must of thought of something 'cause after a few moments he relaxed again. "Vaughn you were gonna say something before..." I trailed off.

Vaughn sat up. I sat up with him. "i wanted to know if you... if you.. if you well you lo-" He stopped. I looked at him confused. He sighed "Dosen't matter, I can't do it."

"Can't do what? You can ask me anything." He bit his lip.

"I... I.. I can't do it"

"Yer you can." i looked at him in the eyes.

"Chelsea do you love me?" He asked. My mouth opened slightly. Did I? after three month. He was my fate. That's why when he was near I felt safe, secure. When I touched him I felt electricity running through me, when we kissed the whole world would collapse around us. No-one else mattered. Only us. I did love him. More than anyone.

"Chelsea? It's alrght if you don't I'll ju-" I cut him off.

"Yes" He blushed. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer but he pulled away.

"I have another question" He said. I gave him an confused look. He stood up and took something out of his back pocket. It was a coloured feather.

The colour blue.

"Chelsea Parker, will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee. My heart sped up, it felt like it would explode any second.

"Yes! A million yes's!" I took the feather and gazed at it, it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" He asked I nodded.

"Its beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you." My cheeks heated up. I looked up at him and smiled. I placed the feather in my back pocket and reached up to him. He lent down and placed his lips on mine.

My world collapsed into his arms.

* * *

**There we go. See mushier. Well I think so. I'm not good with mushy.**

**This is my last chapter guys! But there will be an epilouge.**

**thanks so, so, so much for reading!**

**wipe-your-tears**


	16. Epilouge

**Chapter 16 my last Chapter for this story! :'(**

* * *

Chapter 16: Epilouge

It's been a 5 years now scince Vaughn and I got married the wedding was amazing and the best day of my life, well untill I gave birth to my baby boy, Neal and then 2 years later my baby girl Melissa. neal is now 4 and Melissa 2.

There my life. Getting married to Vaughn was the best thing I ever did. My farm is doing excellent. I did eventully get a dog and a horse. Vaughn now works away on a Wednesday and stays on the Island the rest of the week.

I've been visiting the Harvest Goddess. And keeping to my word. Shes happy that evrything has turned out well. But she won't budge about me havng to vsit her. But it must be lonley in a pond all day.

I hate Wednesday's, funny how I used to love them.

Kelly is now 5, Julia and Elliot only decided to have Kelly. Julia thought the pain was too much.

Denny and Lanna are mow married with there baby Ross. Ross is 3 years old.

Sabrina and Pierre got married and moved away to the city. A few years back so i don't know what happened with them.

Natalie and Mark were the last to get married only just last year. But Natalie s now heavily pregnant, with twins!

Eliza and Charlie are now 13 and I think Going Steady. Or something... i think chen's worried Charlie will move with Eliza back to the city.

"Mammy!" I turn to see Neal running towards me. I pick him up and swing him around planting a kiss on his little head. Neal is like me. Bouncy and happy. And if i do say so myself, very funny. He has Bright blue eyes and silver hair.

Vaughn walks over to us with Melissa in his arms. Melissa is quiet and shy just like her dad. She has light brown hair and Purple eyes.

"Hello mammy." Melissa whispers.

"Hello sweetheart." I look at Vaughn he smiling at Melissa.

"Hi" I say. He turns to me and smiles. He puts Melissa down to let her play with Neal. I give him a peck on the lips. Neal and Melissa squeal.

"Ewww!" I laugh and Vaughn chukles. I put my arms round his neck and he puts his round my waist, we kiss again. The children squeal somemore. I turn around.

"What? Whats the matter?" I ask playfully.

"Not infront of us please, mammy!" Neal squeals again. Melissa nods in agreement.

"Well why don't you two go and play?"

"Can we go and see Ross and Kelly?" Neal asks.

I nod. "Okay but take Melissa with you. And take care of her, please" Neal nods. They run off.

I turn to Vaughn again. He hugs me close "You do know what day t is today, don't you?"

"Of course, it's our anniversairy." He smiles.

I think of our last few years together I smile at all the memories. A tear brims my eye.

"Whats the matter?" Vaughn askes stroking my hair. I shake my head.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy" I wipe away the tear.

I think back to when I was married to Denny. That was a mistake. But i'm glad we're both happy now and that we're still friends.

I think back to when me and Vaughn were friends.

"So can I be a lion now?" I ask. Confusion sweeps across his face. But then a smile breaks out on his lips.

"I guess, if theres been a blue moon"

"Oh there has been." I lean up and press my mouth to his.

'Cause your only truley happy once on a Blue Moon. And my Blue Moon has apeared bright in my sky.

* * *

**Thank you. That was it, I know really short but that's all I could think. And I wanted a happy ending. I love those :) rearly see them. Unless it's on fanfction, then most of the time. But really mabey not :/ anyway.**

**if you think thats the end your wrong! Very wrong. 'cause I will be writing a sequel. but starting from a certain point in the story. it's going to be called 'another turn'. Can't ait to write it for you guys :D **

**R&R please! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE!

So some stuff that I need to say and why this has been updated...

Okay so this is going to look really strange how this is now 'In Progress' because technically it is back 'In Progress' as I am rewriting this shit! So this will be a working progress as I am basically writing a new story, based off another one... if you get my jist? I'm also going to leave the old one up until I've written all of this.

I'll also be rewriting 'The Butterfly Effect' just after this.. I don't want to do both at the same time I'll just clash them and it'll get confusing:/

So to wrap things up:

First - I will kind of be changing the plot, not alot just mixing some stuff around and shitXD  
Second- I will be doing BLUE MOON and MISCHIEVOUS first and IN MY LIFE and THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT second.  
Third - I'll probably be changing the story title Mischievous. Don't know what to but if you have an idea please PM me:DD!

**I won't be updating very regularly but when I do I'll be updating them both at the same time.. Thanks for reading!**

****wipe-your-tears xx


End file.
